Kiloude City Tournament
by Bumblebee2448
Summary: A Multi-Regional Tournament taking place in Kiloude City. You'll battle against trainers like Ash to advance further. A trainer will battle through to the end in hopes to battle a Champion of their choice. As this is going on a evil organization lead by Giovanni has a plan to bring the world to its knees. It will take everyone to stop him. The pairings will show later on. Have Fun.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

This is it my next story. I definitely wanted to go a different route with this so I have decided that this story will take place after Ash's Adventure in Kalos. In this story he is much older and wiser. Not only will he be in it so will all his pervious traveling companions and rivals along with some OC's either created by me or by the ones I get from the viewers/readers. The Oc Forum will be at the end after I explain the plot. This will all be in the anime.

Ash: 17

Serena: 17

Gary Oak: 22

May: 17

Max: 14

Brock: 25

Iris: 16

Cilan: 20

Dawn: 16

* * *

><p>After losing again in another Cup Event in Kalos he was back in Serena's home town of Vaniville Town with Serena. He was thinking about what he was going to do next. He usually had a plan, but for the first time in a long time he had no plan. He has been thinking of returning back to Pallet Town, Kanto to visit his mom, but in the back of his mind he wasn't ready to return he enjoyed his time with Serena and hoped it didn't have to end so soon.<p>

**(Two Days after the Cup Event)**

Ash had on his dark blue jacket that barely changed as he went from region to region. He has red baseball cap on that still covered his black hair and his backpack on his back. He had black jeans on and sneakers on. Serena had the same black shirt on and red skirt on. She had her black shoes and her pink hat. She had her pink backpack as well.

"Hey Ash how you doing?" asked Serena with concern for her friend on her mind.

"It seems like I make it so far then just fall flat on my face in the semi-finals even with Mega Charizard I couldn't win." said a depressed Ash.

"What's your plan now?" asked Serena.

"All I can do is return home again and start over somewhere else," said Ash.

"I'll come with you then I haven't seen Pallet Town in forever," said Serena.

"I would like that. We'll leave tomorrow from Lumiose City. So we could also say good bye to Clemont and Bonnie," said Ash.

"Ok I better pack then," said Serena.

Serena returns to her room and packs for her new venture with Ash. They will be returning to his home town. She is hopeful that this visit to his home will snap him out of his depression. He has lost before, but this one gave him numb felling.

Pikachu is sitting next to Ash who was staring at his 8 gym badges from Kalos. He thought back to all the adventures Pikachu and him have been on and how most of them had ended in failure. The only one that was successful was him winning the Battle Frontier. All Ash can really do is hope that the next journey will be better, but only time will tell how that goes. Pikachu goes from next to him to on his lap. Ash scratched Pikachu on his cheeks.

"You know what Pikachu we will just have to try harder next time," said Ash.

"Pika, Pi," said Pikachu.

"I will take it as you agree with me," said Ash." Come on Pikachu lets go check on Serena and see how she's doing."

Pikachu climbs onto Ash's shoulder and they walk over to Serena's room were she was still packing. She couldn't make up her mind on what hat to take. She almost packed up her whole closet even thought they don't know how long they will be gone. Ash walks over to her and nearly scares her.

"You almost done, I don't think you will be able to get anything else in that bag," said Ash.

"I will find some room trust me Ash," said Serena.

"Serena, Ash Dinner is ready," shouted Grace from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom," yelling Serena from her room.

"Come on Serena I am starving. Serena just take both hats if you can't decide," said Ash.

Serena throws the two hats in the bag and zips it shut. She was ready to leave tomorrow.

**(At the Dinner Table)**

"So Ash what's next for you?" asked Grace (Serena's Mom)

"We have decided to return to Pallet Town," said Ash.

"You leaving tomorrow?" asked Grace.

"Yeah, we are," said Ash.

"Serena dear are you going with him?" asked Grace looking at her daughter.

"Yes mom I am," said Serena.

"That's good how long are you going to be gone?" asked Grace with concern for her daughter.

"Hopefully not to long," said Serena.

"I'll see you when you get back then," said Grace with relief in voice.

They finished eating and Ash and Serena went to bed. Ash wasn't able to get much sleep he kept reliving the moment his mega Charizard lost his battle. He kept thinking how he could have changed things maybe he could have won that match. He tossed and turned in his bed and just kept thinking about till he just got up and went outside to get some air. Serena heard him leave the house. She had decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Ash that last match still bothering you?" asked Serena with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I can't help, but think I could've done something differnet and I could have won my match," said Ash.

"You have to move on Ash and leave that behind you, Like you already said you will just have to try harder next time," said Serena.

"Thanks for that Serena. I just needed to rehear it from you," said Ash walking over to Serena.

They both walked back inside and went back to bed.

**(The Next Morning)**

Ash was up early and was dressed and was waiting on Serena who was still a sleep. He looked at Pikachu and they both had the idea to wake her up. They walked to her door and Ash slowly opened the door to let Pikachu in. Pikachu hopped on to the bed and shocked Serena and woke her up. Serena pushed Pikachu onto the floor and sat up in her bed.

"Thanks for that Pikachu," said Serena.

Pikachu runs out of the room and back over to Ash. Serena gets up shuts her bedroom door and gets dressed. Serena then joins her mom and Ash at the kitchen table.

"You ready to go to Lumiose City?" asked Ash.

"Yeah let me grab my backpack and then we can leave," said Serena.

Serena walked upstairs grabbed her backpack and walked back down stairs.

"Serena be safe," said Grace.

"I will mom," said Serena.

Serena then walks over to Ash and they leave her home and started walking toward Lumiose City. After finally making it to Lumiose City Ash and Serena walked over to the Prism Tower where Clemont and Bonnie went back to since returning to Lumiose after Ash's disappointing loss in Kiloude City. They walked over to the Prism Tower and looked up at it.

"To think I begun my journey through Kalos here," said Ash.

"I know Ash. You jumped off this tower to save Pikachu," said Serena.

"Yeah I was save by Mega Blaziken," said Ash.

"You then returned here to battle Clemont for the 5th gym badge," said Serena.

They walked into the Prism Tower and walked up to the elevator to go up. Once on the top they saw Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hey Ash," said Clemont.

"Hi," said Ash.

"So what brings you two here?" asked Clemont.

"We both thought it would be best to say good bye. Since we are going back to Pallet Town," said Ash.

"I see so I guess this is good bye then," said Clemont.

"Will we see you two again?" asked Bonnie.

"I guess only time will tell," said Ash.

"Ash just never stop you'll accomplish your goal," said Clemont.

"Thanks you two," said Ash hugging both of them.

"Good bye you two," said Serena before Ash and her left towards the airport.

**(At the Airport)**

"Hurry up Ash the plane is about to leave," said Serena running toward the boarding area.

Ash ran after her. They were barely able to board the plane before it left. Ash stared out the window and saw the Kalos region disappear behind the clouds in the sky. Pikachu fell a sleep on Ash's lap while the plane was flying. The plane ride was about three hours before they arrived in Vermilion City. As they approached Pikachu woke up and jumped back onto Ash's shoulder after landing Ash, Pikachu, and Serena exited the plane.

"Where are we?" asked Serena.

"We are in Vermilion City," said Ash.

They walk over to the Pokemon Center to use the phone. Once inside the Center Ash and Serena walk over to the phone to make a call. The phone to the place he called rang a couple times before and old man with grey hair and a lab coat answered.

"Hey Ash," said the professor.

"Hey Professor Oak," said Ash.

"You took a terrible loss in the semi-finals," said Oak.

"You saw that?" asked Ash.

"Your Mom and myself watched it at the lab," said Oak.

Ash looked away for a minute before Professor Oak spoke up again.

"Are you still in Kalos?" asked Oak.

"Not anymore. Me and Serena are in Vermilion City," said Ash.

"Where are you going from there?" asked Oak.

"We are about to go Pallet Town," said Ash.

"If you two want to walk to Saffron City you could drive back with Gary," said Oak.

"What's he doing there?" asked Ash.

"He stopped at the Silph Co. to get me something," said Oak.

"Ok we'll walk to Saffron City," said Ash.

"I'll see you when you get back," said Oak hanging up.

Ash set the phone down and walked over to where Serena was sitting reading a newspaper article about the Battle Frontier.

"What are we doing now?" asked Serena seeing Ash walking over.

"We are going to head to Saffron City to meet up with Gary Oak," said Ash.

"We better go before dark," said Serena.

Ash and Serena left the Pokemon Center and went north towards Saffron City.

**(On the Walk)**

"So Ash have you battle the battle frontier?" asked Serena.

"Yeah I have. I actually beat all of them," said Ash.

"That's good," said Serena.

"Why'd you ask?" asked Ash.

"Well I was reading an article while you were on the phone and they were talking about how the recent trainer going through it was doing," said Serena.

After walking for about another hour they finally made it to Saffron City. The town was full of life people walking around the streets.

"Where is Gary?" asked Serena.

"He is at the Silph. Co.," said Ash.

"Let's hurry up before he leaves," said Serena.

Ash and Serena walked over to the Silph Co. Once there they walked inside and waited in the lobby and waited for Gary. It was about another hour before Gary came down the stairs.

"Ashy-Boy," said Gary.

"Hey Gary," said Ash.

"Grandpa already told me you were coming. So whose with you?" asked Gary.

"Gary this is Serena," said Ash introducing her.

"Nice to meet you Gary," said Serena after Ash introduced her.

"You too," said Gary.

"Why did Professor Oak send you here?" asked Ash.

"He told he wanted me to pick up something for him. All they had for him was this envelope with a letter inside," said Gary.

"He sent you all this way for that," said Ash.

"Yeah he did," said Gary.

Gary put the letter in his pocket and him, Ash, and Serena started to walk to the car Gary had. They all got into the car and they left back towards Pallet Town.

**(Back at Pallet Town)**

As Gary drove back to the lab Ash whispered to Pikachu that they were home. Gary parked the car at his house and left back to the lab. Ash and Serena went back to Ash's house. Once there the house was pitch black his mom wasn't even in the kitchen making food.

"I thought you told your mom you were coming home," said Serena.

"I did," said Ash.

"She isn't here," said Serena.

"Let's go to Oak's lab then," said Ash.

Ash, Pikachu and Serena left Ash's home and walked over to the lab. Once Ash walked through the door the lab was also pitch black. As he was about to leave the lights kicked on and everyone yelled Surprise.

"What is going on?" asked Ash.

"Ash we knew you were coming home so me and Professor Oak here planned a party for you," said Delia walking over to Ash. (Ash's Mom)

Ash looked around and seen some very familiar face's. He saw May, Misty, and Iris. He saw Brock, Tracy and Gary. He looked over by the food and saw Max and Cilan. All his friends walked over to him and gave him a hug welcoming him home. As this was going on Serena felt a little left out. Ash seeing this walked over to her and brought her over to introduce her to his old friends.

"Where's Dawn?" asked Ash.

May walked over to him and started talking to him about that.

"I told Dawn about it and she said she couldn't come, but she'll call you later and say hi," said May.

"Did she say where she is?" asked Ash.

"I think she and her new traveling companion are here in Kanto Region but I'm unaware where they were off to," said May.

"Ok thanks for telling me May," said Ash.

"This is a party so lets eat," said Tracey.

Ash walks over to Serena and they both walk over an grabs some food then so does everyone else. After eating they all gathered outside. Once outside Professor Oak asked Ash to follow him.

"What is it Professor?" asked Ash walking with Oak.

"Just wait I have something to show you," said Oak.

They walk into another room where his mom and Mr. Mime were waiting for him. Ash looked around the room and saw that Brock, Cilan, and Gary were also in there.

"What is this?" asked Ash.

"Ash we have a letter to give you it came yesterday. It came from the Kanto League Champion Red, and Johto Champion Lance," said his Mom.

"What is it about?" asked Ash.

"You were invited to a Multi-Region Tournament in Kalos," said Professor Oak.

"I was?" asked Ash with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah you were. And we wanted to ask you if you are going to take part in it?" asked Brock.

"I will," said Ash.

"Good you'll leave with Brock and Serena tomorrow back to Kalos. Once back you will then head to Kiloude City were it is taking place," said Professor Oak.

"Why are you coming Brock?" asked Ash.

"I missed traveling with you and I thought of it as a chance to see you battle again," said Brock.

"Do you now anyone else taking part in it?" asked Ash.

"We'll talk about that later," said Brock.

"What about the rules?" asked Ash.

"I was just about to get to those," said Professor Oak taking out the letter.

Professor Oak took out some glasses and started to read the rules on the letter.

Rules:

1. A trainer can only submit a total of 18 pokemon. Those pokemon can come from any region.

2. For the first few rounds there is no mega evolutions.

3. Once a trainer losses twice they are eliminated.

4. The winner will get a chance to challenge a Champion of his/hers choice.

5. All trainers taking part will be judged on past events in order to determine their rank.

6. Good luck and have fun.

"There are more rules that are listed, but these are more likely the more important rules. If you want to see the rest you can read them from the letter," said Professor Oak handing Ash the letter.

Ash looks over the letter and a smile come across his face. Ash is thinking that this is his chance to accomplish his goal of becoming a pokemon master.

"Ash once you get to Kiloude City you have to submit the 18 pokemon you'll use. I'll be here to switch some of your pokemon in and out as you need them," said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor," said Ash.

"You better get back to your friends and tell them," said Professor Oak.

Ash, Brock and Cilan left the room and walked back outside where everyone stood out looking at Ash like they already knew that he was going to take part in the Tournament.

"Ash I guess the stay here is short lived," said Serena.

"You can say that again," said Ash.

Misty, and Tracy told him that they will be here rooting for him. May, Max, Iris and Cilan said they are coming with him to cheer him on there. After saying what she had to Misty left back to her gym. The night ended with everyone going to bed. Those traveling with Ash know they have a long day tomorrow since they leave early.

* * *

><p>Here is all you need to know about the plot. You are a trainer like Ash is and you have been invited by the Pokemon League from your home region to take part in a multi-Region Tournament taking place in Kiloude City, Kalos. You can have up to 18 pokemon. The winner gets a chance to battle the Champion of his choice. I'll introduce the evil organization later. All I can say it is lead by Giovanni of Team Rocket.<p>

Champion by Region:

Kanto: Red

Johto: Lance

Hoenn: Steven

Sinnoh: Cynthia

Unova: Alder

Kalos: Diantha

(If there is any problems you see throughout the story I mean grammar or spelling please let me know I'll go in and fix them. I'll also take some criticism on parts. Again the reason I'll listen to it is because it'll help me become and even better writer and improve this story along side my other one.)

This is more of the intro then a real chapter. Now that this is over I would like to ask those who send in Oc's to follow the forum I am about to give. You can either post them in a review or PM me. On the PM please put OC for Kiloude City Tournament as Subject. Since I have Oc's for my other story as well I don't want to get them confused.

OC Forum:

Name: (Please no relation to any of the many characters I have. No long lost sister of Ash)

Gender:

Age: (Please everyone should be over 15 years of age)

Height and Weight:

Eye Color:

Hair Color: ( Please include length and how he/she would wear it.)

Skin Tone/ Color:

Clothing: (For battles, bed time, daily use if different from battle attire, Swimming, formal attire and anymore you find important)

Hometown, and Region:

Bio about character: (Just explain why he/she choice to be a trainer. What makes him angry and how he/she would react to a lost and how excited he or she would get for winning. And pretty much anything else that could be useful. 4-5 sentences will be fine.)

Battling Strategy:

Personality: (Inside and Outside of Battling.)

Pokemon: (With your starter pokemon please give me info on why you choose that pokemon. A starter doesn't necessarily have to be one from that all new trainers get, but keep it realistic no Tyranitar as a starter. Up to 18, No Legendry's and created pokemon. Also each pokemon can have up to 6 moves. I would love some back story on the 6 most used pokemon. After those 6 you can list the other 12.)

League Placing's: (No trainer can win all of them so keep it real. I'll allow you to have one at least one like my Oc has.)

Rival: (If it is a character from the anime or an Oc character you have to create.)

The Champion you would like to battle:

Relationship: ( I have a few rules about this. It can be anyone expect for Ash, Serena, and Dawn. If you choose May or Iris I will be a lot tougher on you because your Oc will be part of the main characters. With choosing one of them you have to make it sound real please build some backstory on it. Otherwise if it is an another Oc some backstory would be nice.)

End Goal: (What do you want to do when you are done being a trainer?)

Anything else that will help me understand your character more. It could be anything that I have not mentioned or asked for earlier.

Oc Example: (Which happens to be mine)

Name: Andrew Hanson

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height and Weight: 5'6 145 lbs

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Short Brown

Skin Tone: White

Clothing: His daily wear and battle wear are the same. It is a grey jacket that he usually leaves unzipped. He will have either a white or black polo shirt on under the jacket. He wears blue jeans with a black belt which carries his six pokeballs. He has white and blue sneakers. He will wear a black baseball cap. For bed Andrew wears a white T-shirt, dark blue shorts. Andrew will usually swim in a pair of shorts that are orange that have white strips running horizontally. For Formal Attire Andrew will wear an all black Tuxedo with a white tie and black dress shoes. He will also slick his hair back.

Hometown, Region: Pastoria City, Sinnoh but moved to Viridian City before the start of his journey. He moved at the age of 6. Andrew doesn't remember many of the people he knew at the time since he meet so many on his journey.

Bio: Andrew begun his journey in Kanto at the age of 11. After taking part of the Indigo League he then moved from region to region to finally come back to Kanto to take on the Battle Frontier. He choose to be a trainer after watching the Champion of Sinnoh battle when he was young. Andrew can be impulsive at times. Andrew usually hides his anger since he figures it is easier to do than show it. When he is winning he shows great emotion and happiness. He has a kind heart but don't take advantage of him or you'll be sorry. He really cares for pokemon and will put them first before anyone else except for a few. He traveled the regions in a different order then most would. He went Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos, and lastly Unova.

Battling Strategy: Andrew will rely on outsmarting and out battling his opponent.

Personality: Inside a battle Andrew is very serious. Outside is calm and is almost always positive in any given situation unless the situation is threatening someone close to him and then he will do all in his power to get that person back.

Pokemon:(Since I'll be introducing him most likely in the next chapter I'll only talk about the six pokemon he has on his belt with him.)

Andrew caught 6 to 8 pokemon in each region. You'll see that he in fact does have a mega pokemon, but only uses in a time of need. During the Tournament you'll meet more of Andrew's pokemon but for right now these are the six he has.

Umbreon: Before getting his pokemon from Professor Oak Andrew's mom gave him a pokeball with an Eevee in it. It was the same Eevee that he took care of while he was growing up. Eevee is the only pokemon that traveled all six regions with Andrew. It wasn't till he got back to Kanto from Unova to take on the battle frontier that Eevee evolved into Umbreon. Umbreon is still one of Andrew's most used pokemon and Andrew will continue to rely on him.  
><strong>Moves:<strong> Shadow Ball, Psychic, Iron Tail, Dig, Dark Pulse, Moonlight

Charizard: Andrew's Pokemon he got from Professor Oak. Charmander helped him get through the first few badges and finally evolved against Lt. Surge. Now a Charmeleon he became even stronger and Andrew was able to beat Erika and Koga with ease. Charmeleon evolved in Andrew's battle with Sabrina. Charizard alongside the others he caught in Kanto were able to take down the last two gym leader and make his way to the Indigo League. After the Indigo League, before going to Sinnoh he left Charizard at Professor Oak's lab. After completing Sinnoh Andrew moved the pokemon he had at Oak's lab to Rowan's lab. Andrew's Charizard cannot mega evolve.  
><strong>Moves:<strong> Flamethrower, fire blast, blast burn, Overheat, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave

Flygon: Andrew caught Trapinch about 4 days after arriving in Hoenn. He found this Trapinch away from his home in the desert. Trapinch was lost and scared. Once Andrew meet up with him, Andrew told that Trapinch that he'll get him back to the desert. Three days later Andrew and Professor Birch drove to the desert and Andrew released Trapinch. Trapinch watched as Andrew walked away. Trapinch followed him and Andrew eventually battled and caught him. Trapinch evolved during Andrew's third gym battle with Wattson. Three gym battles later Vibrava finally evolved into his final form Flygon. With Flygon and the others Andrew caught he beat the last two gym leaders and took part in the Ever Grande League. After Hoenn Andrew sent him back to Rowen's lab to be later called on to help in the Unova League.  
><strong>Moves:<strong> Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Hyper Beam

Lucario: Andrew found this as a Riolu in the Sinnoh region. This Riolu had a troubled past before meeting Andrew in Celestic Town. At first Riolu never trusted Andrew. After a lot of convincing Riolu finally warmed up to the idea of traveling with Andrew. Riolu never evolved in Sinnoh region nor did he do so in Johto, it wasn't till Andrew battled Norman in Hoenn that Riolu evolved into Lucario. Since he evolved Lucario became stronger. Once Andrew took Lucario to Kalos with him that is where Lucario and Andrew became closer in the form of Lucario granted the ability to Mega Evolve.  
><strong>Moves: <strong>Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush, Stone Edge, High Jump Kick, Close Combat

Omastar: A fossil expert and Andrew went digging in Mt. Moon. The fossil expert went looking for an old amber to restore. Rather then finding an old amber he found nothing. Andrew on the other hand found a Helix Fossil. Which that same fossil expert restored to get an Omanyte. Andrew used this pokemon throughout Kanto and some in Unova. In Kanto Omanyte was the usual pokemon Andrew went out to first. Omanyte proved to be mighty helpful against Koga and Sabrina and Blaine. While battling Blaine, Omanyte evolved into Omastar and with some help from Charizard Andrew beat Blaine. Omastar later helped Andrew take down the 8th gym leader and aided him in the Indigo League against a tough Dragonite.  
><strong>Moves: <strong>Shell Smash, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Protect, Blizzard

Manectric: Andrew found him as a Electrike being chased by Mightyena near the third gym in Hoenn. Andrew not only saved him he caught him. Electrike became useful as Andrew continued to train him. Andrew used Electrike for the fourth and some of the fifth, but he was really helpful against the 6th. That is where Electrike evolved into Manectric. Once evolved Manectric was able to take out Winona's Swellow and Skarmory. He was also very helpful against Wallace. Manectric cannot mega evolve.  
><strong>Moves: <strong>Thunderbolt, Discharge, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Wild Charge

League Placing's:

Kanto: Top 4 (4th)

Johto: Top 8 (6th)

Hoenn: Top 2 (2nd)

Sinnoh: Won (1st)

Unova: Top 10 (9th)

Kalos: Top 5 (5th)

Rival: At the moment Andrew does not have one. He'll get one later as the Tournament gets started

Champion I would like to battle: Cynthia

Relationship: Andrew saved Dawn's Piplup and Buneary from a group of Thugs in Vermilion City. Those two pokemon got separated from Dawn when they were at the Pokemon Center. While walking to Vermilion City Andrew saw three thugs chancing after the two pokemon. The two pokemon kept running while Andrew stopped the thugs. Andrew battled each of the thugs and beat them. Andrew caught up to the two lost pokemon Piplup tried to pick a fight with Andrew's Lucario, but before he could Dawn ran over to them. Her and Andrew talked it out and those two eventually became traveling companions for better or worse. Dawn feels there's more between her and Andrew but she doesn't know what Andrew fills. I'll tell you this you'll learn more about these two in the next chapter which is focused on them you'll also see a flashback of the event I just explained above.

End Goal: After it is said and done Andrew would like to be a Champion but will most likely be a Professor taking over Rowan's lab when Rowan is ready to retire.


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn's New Friend

(3 Months before Ash retuned to the Kanto Region)

Andrew and his trusted Umbreon were sitting on a bench between Cerulean City, and Vermilion City. They were sitting there thinking about what to do next. Andrew has been all over the Kanto Region trying to track down the elusive last Frontier Brain Brandon. After thinking about it a little while he has decided that he'll return to Vermilion City and check some of the other regions to see if Brandon has been there. Andrew gets up from the bench. Umbreon jumps down and they start walking towards the entrance of Vermilion City.

**(In Vermilion City)**

Dawn is inside the Pokemon Center getting her pokemon checked before her next Pokemon Contest. While Nurse Joy examined her pokemon one at a time. After examining Piplup and Buneary, Nurse Joy returned the two healthy Pokemon back to Dawn. Dawn let the two of them play while Nurse Joy finished looking at her pokemon. After Nurse Joy gave Dawn the rest of her pokemon they left the Pokemon Center and went behind it to practice. She left Piplup and Buneary off to the side to work with Togekiss and Mamoswine. Dawn turned her back for one minute and three thugs walked over towards her Piplup and Buneary. Her two pokemon ran off towards the entrance with the thugs in tow. After Dawn noticed they were missing she returned her two pokemon and ran after the thugs.

Andrew was just coming through the entrance. After entering the city, Andrew saw the two pokemon running and the thugs chasing after them. The two pokemon ran past Andrew. Andrew stepped in front of the thugs to stop them from continuing to chase the two pokemon. The two pokemon stopped as well and watched.

"Hey get out of our way," said the smaller of the three thugs.

"And why would I do that?" asked Andrew.

"You see those two belong to us," said the smaller thug.

"I highly doubt that. One because they are scared of you three and two you three don't look like trainers, all you look like is a bunch of low lives up to some trouble," said Andrew.

The three thugs tried to take a step forward but they were stopped by Andrew's Umbreon who jumped in front and let out a growl. The three thugs grabbed their pokeballs and looked ready for a battle.

"Now battling me would be foolish of you," said Andrew.

"I don't care," said the taller one.

"I guess I'll be battling you first," said Andrew.

**(Andrew vs. Tall Thug)**

"Go Muk," said the tall thug.

Andrew looked down at Umbreon. Umbreon looked up at him and ran ready to face the Muk.

"Muk use sludge,"

"Umbreon dodge it and use shadow ball,"

Muk sent out a unsanitary purple slime right at Umbreon. Umbreon use his speed to avoid the slime. After avoiding the purple slime Umbreon opened his mouth and sent a purple ball of energy at Muk. The shadow ball nailed Muk in his face. Muk took all the damage and managed to recover from it.

"Muk use mud bomb,"

"Umbreon use dig to dodge it, then pop up behind him and use shadow ball one more time,"

Muk shot a hard packed ball of mud at Umbreon. Umbreon dug deep underground to avoid the mud, He then reappeared behind the Muk and again made the same shadowy purple ball the only difference is that this time around the attack nailed Muk in the back. Muk fell into a pile slime and fainted.

"No my Muk," said the taller thug.

"Now which one of you is next?" asked Andrew.

"We'll be back," said the smaller thug right before they took off running in the opposite direction.

**(After the Battle)**

Just as they were running away Dawn was running over. She looked at her two pokemon and saw Andrew kneeling down in front of them making sure they weren't hurt. Dawn walks over to them and kneels as well.

"I should thank you," said Dawn.

"There's no need to thank me. I just don't like anyone harming pokemon," said Andrew.

"I should introduce myself my name is Dawn," said Dawn.

"My name is Andrew," said Andrew.

"I hope Piplup and Buneary weren't too much trouble," said Dawn.

"I was just protecting them," said Andrew.

Dawn returned Buneary and picked up Piplup into her arms. Just as she was about walk away one of the same thugs came back and this time he had friend.

"I told you I'd be back and this time and I brought our leader Johnny," said the smaller Thug.

"I hope you're ready we both will battle you this time," said Johnny

"Since they were my pokemon they were after I'll battle with you Andrew," said Dawn.

"Are you sure you want to battle with me Dawn?" asked Andrew.

"I may have just meet you, but I fill responsible for you getting involved in this," said Dawn.

"Are you sure you want to?" asked Andrew.

"Yes I am," said Dawn.

Andrew and Dawn got ready to take on the two low life thugs in a battle. The two thugs each detached a pokeball off their leather belts. Andrew returned Umbreon and grabbed another pokeball. Dawn set Piplup down and he ran out ready to battle. The thugs tossed their two pokeballs.

"Go Cacturne," said Johnny.

"Go Muk," said the Smaller Thug.

"Go Lucario," said Andrew.

**(Pokemon Battle: Andrew and Dawn vs. Johnny and Small Thug.)**

"Cacturne use needle arm on Piplup," said Johnny.

"Lucario use bone rush to counter," said Andrew.

"Muk use sludge," said the smaller thug.

"Piplup use whirlpool," said Dawn.

Cacturne's needle-like arms turned white as he ran at the blue penguin pokemon. Lucario brought his paws together and a large bone was made. Lucario then separated his two paws and charged with the bone at Cacturne. Lucario swept the legs of Cacturne. Cacturne's arms turned back to his normal as he fell onto his back. Cacturne got quickly back to his feet.

While Lucario was fighting off Cacturne, Muk shot out an unsanitary purple slime at Piplup. Piplup turned blue and made a giant whirlpool above his beak when his head was looking up towards the sky. Piplup then sent the whirlpool at the purple sludge. After overtaking the sludge the whirlpool then went at Muk. Muk was washed up with in the whirlpool. After getting tossed around in the whirlpool Muk ended back on the ground.

"Lucario use close combat on Cacturne,"

Lucario ran over to Cacturne and punched him in the gut with his right paw then again with his left paw. Finally Lucario kicked him in the side of the face and the attacked caused him to fall onto his back. After that attack Cacturne didn't get back up.

"Muk use sludge bomb on Lucario,"

"I'll counter it Dawn you finish him," said Andrew.

"Ok," said Dawn.

"Lucario use aura sphere,"

Lucario extended his left paw, he made a ball of aura in the palm of his paw. After Lucario finished making the aura sphere, he sent at the purple filth ball Muk sent at him. The two attacks hit one another and exploded.

"Piplup use hydro pump,"

Piplup opened his now blue beak and sent a large torrent of water at Muk. Muk was nailed with the hydro pump. Muk tried to shake it off but eventually it was too much and fell from it. Cacturne and Muk were unable to battle. The battle was over and the two thugs took off running. Piplup was jumping around happy that he won the battle. Piplup was happy up till he jumped and hit Lucario. After taking the hit Lucario was ready to punch Piplup. Piplup was ready to attack as well.

"Lucario," shouted Andrew.

Lucario changed his focus from Piplup to Andrew. Lucario still looked mad, but after Andrew said his name he calmed down some.

"Lucario return," said Andrew.

"Piplup return," said Dawn.

**(After the Battle)**

"Sorry about that. Lucario can be a hot head some times," said Andrew.

"It's fine Piplup is to blame as well," said Dawn.

"I guess we both can take the blame," said Andrew.

"I guess I better get back to training," said Dawn about to leave.

"Well before you get back to that, how about we get some food?" asked Andrew.

"I would like too," said Dawn.

Andrew and Dawn walked over to this small restaurant in Vermilion City. They took a seat in a small booth and waited for a waiter to come and take their order.

Where you from Dawn?" asked Andrew.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. How about you Andrew?" asked Dawn.

"I was born and raised till I was six in Pastoria City, Sinnoh then my family moved to Viridian City," said Andrew.

"You are from Sinnoh too," said Dawn.

"Yeah I am. I plan to move back in a year or so," said Andrew.

"That's interesting," said Dawn.

"What do you do Dawn," asked Andrew.

"I'm a pokemon Coordinator," said Dawn.

"So you take part in pokemon contests?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, and what about you?" asked Dawn.

"I'm a pokemon trainer," said Andrew.

"How long have you been a trainer?" asked Dawn.

" About 6 years now," said Andrew.

"Where have you been?" asked Dawn.

"Let's see I have been to all the regions and this is my second time in Kanto," said Andrew.

"Why are you going through Kanto again?" asked Dawn.

"I'm taking on the battle frontier. How many ribbons do you have?" asked Andrew.

"I have 4 from Kanto, I'm one away from the Grand Festival. I'm hoping to win my last one in Saffron City in a week," said Dawn.

"Good luck," said Andrew.

"How many brain symbols do you have?" asked Dawn.

"I'm one short. I've been looking around the region for Brandon. He seems to always be a step a head of me. I keep missing him," said Andrew.

"Then why are you in Vermilion City?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know yet. I guess I was hoping to find something that would tell me where he would be," said Andrew.

"Not really an answer," said Dawn.

"I know it sounded a lot cooler in my head," said Andrew.

"What's your next move then?" asked Dawn.

"Well I'm heading to Saffron City to check if Scott is there and see if he knows where Brandon is," said Andrew.

"If you want you could walk with me over to Saffron City," said Dawn.

"I'll come with you," said Andrew.

"Great you can keep me company on the walk over then," said Dawn.

After that was the waiter finally showed up with a couple menu's.

"Welcome to our establishment, we have a great couples menu today, go ahead and look it over," said the Waiter.

"We are not a couple I just meet her and saved a her pokemon, and apparently a traveling companion," said Andrew.

"I see. Then take your time look over our menu and I'll check back with you in a bit," said the Waiter.

The waiter walked away, Andrew and Dawn looked over the menu.

"What an odd assumption the waiter made," said Dawn.

"I know," said Andrew.

The waiter returned and both of them ordered their food. They waited a few little while and the waiter returned with their food. They both ate and while eating they continued to talk. After they finished eating, Andrew paid the for the food and they left.

**(Outside the Restaurant)**

"Andrew another question. How'd you do in each region?" asked Dawn.

"I did rather well in each region. In Kanto I placed 4th. Then I went to Sinnoh and won. Then I moved onto the Johto region and placed 6th. Then came Hoenn, Kalos and Unova. And I placed, 2nd, 5th and 9th," said Andrew.

"At least you won one of my other friends I traveled with wasn't so lucky. He came up short each and every time," said Dawn.

"How about you. How have you done in Contests?" asked Andrew.

"I have made it the Grand Festival each region I went to. I placed 2nd in Sinnoh, 4th in Hoenn and 4th again in Johto," said Dawn.

They walked over to the Pokemon Center. Dawn went in the back and got dressed for bed. Andrew walked up to the counter and asked Nurse Joy to check his pokemon before he too went to bed.

**(3 Months Later)**

Andrew and Dawn are walking through the Viridian Forest towards Viridian City. Dawn still hasn't won her last ribbon and she is hopeful that the Contest in Viridian City will be her last win.

"Andrew are we almost there?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah we're close," said Andrew.

After entering the Viridian Forest an hour ago they finally made it through and have arrived in Viridian City. They both walk over to the Pokemon Center so Andrew can heal his pokemon, before going to Andrew's house.

**(At Andrew's House)**

His mom was in the kitchen making some food when they walked through the door. Her Eevee peeked her head up to see who was there. After noticing it was Andrew Eevee fell back to sleep.

"About time you got home Andrew," said his mom.

"Yeah we got caught up in the forest," said Andrew.

His mom sets plates down on the table and walks over to Andrew. She hugs him and then walks over to Dawn.

"So you must be Dawn," said his Mom.

"Yeah that would be me," said Dawn.

"Andrew told me you take part in Contests. I, myself did and I have one Grand Festival trophy," said his Mom.

"He never told me that," said Dawn.

Andrew's mom left to go get the food out of the oven. And that left Andrew and Dawn walking over to the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you mom was a Coordinator?" asked Dawn.

"You never asked," said Andrew.

She flashed a look at Andrew of anger. She then sat down, she still looked angry. Andrew sat across from her and they sat quietly and ate. After they started eating his dad and older brother Will walked into the house.

Well Andrew glad to see your home," said his dad.

"Glad to see you too," said Andrew.

"Who's this young lady?" asked his dad talking about Dawn.

"She is my good friend Dawn and we are only here for her Contest," said Andrew.

The two of them sat down and ate as well. His dad didn't say a word to Andrew or Dawn. After Andrew finished he waited for Dawn to finish before they got ready to leave again.

"Andrew I need to talk to you for a minute," said his dad from the front room.

Andrew told Dawn to wait out back while he talked to his dad.

"Andrew have you thought about giving up what you are doing now?" asked his Dad.

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew.

"Being a pokemon trainer. Your brother did at your age and now he is happy working and making money. Now you should to," said his Dad.

"I have never even thought about it. I am happy what I'm doing I have no plans to change it," said Andrew.

"Yeah you have won one league what have you done since," said his dad.

"I have placed high in each of them. Anyway I'm working and finishing the battle frontier," said Andrew.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked his dad.

"For one I'm moving back to Pastoria City, and then working on beating Cynthia," said Andrew.

"Andrew when are you going to wake up. You're not that good I have seen her battle she'll mop the floor with you," said his dad.

"I will beat her," said Andrew.

"You couldn't even beat me the last time we battled," said his dad.

"Yeah that was when I got home from Unova 8 months ago, things have changed since then," said Andrew.

"Then battle me now," said his dad.

"I have plans tomorrow so I have to go," said Andrew.

"What do you have to do?" asked his dad.

"I have to go cheer on Dawn at her Contest tomorrow," said Andrew.

"I think you are just scared that I'm right again," said his dad.

"Fine if you want a battle I'll gladly expect. We'll battle at the Pokemon Center," said Andrew leaving.

**(At the Pokemon Center)**

Andrew meets up with Dawn and they walk back to the Pokemon Center.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He is differnet in the fact he thinks being a trainer is no good for anyone," said Andrew.

"I would always thought he would be happy for you," said Dawn.

"When I was younger he was, but when I got older he told me that I should help out at his job," said Andrew.

"Now what?" asked Dawn.

"I have to battle him," said Andrew.

"You actually are going to?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah I am. Now I have to call Professor Rowan to change out my pokemon," said Andrew walking over to the phone.

He finally reached Professor Rowan after calling twice.

"Hey professor," said Andrew.

"Hi Andrew," said Rowan.

"I need some pokemon from you," said Andrew.

"Ok who do you need?" asked Rowan.

"I need Beedrill, Chesnaught, and my Crawdaunt," said Andrew.

"Ok you need to send me three pokemon back," said Rowan.

"I'll be sending Charizard, Manectric, and Omastar," said Andrew.

"I'll send you the three of them now," said Rowan.

Andrew picked up the three pokeballs Rowan sent and he then sent his pokemon back.

"I got them, and also I sent a letter to the Viridian City Pokemon Center for you," said Rowan.

"How'd you I was going to be here?" asked Andrew.

"Let's just say a good friend of yours called me a couple days back and talked about it," said Rowan.

"Ok I'll tell her thanks and professor I'll talk to you later," said Andrew hanging up.

He walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy handed him a letter. The letter was from Cynthia. It was inviting him to take part in a tournament in Kiloude City, Kalos. He showed Dawn it and she instantly said she wanted to come with him.

"Fine you can come," said Andrew.

Dawn hugged him as his dad walked in.

"Are you ready," said his dad.

"Yeah I am," said Andrew.

Andrew, his dad, and Dawn walked out to the back where his mom and brother were already waiting.

"William will ref this match," said his dad.

"That's fine," said Andrew.

**(Pokemon Battle: Andrew vs. His Dad)**

"This will be a six on six pokemon battle, between Eric Hanson (Dad) and Andrew Hanson. Both trainers will be able to substitute at any time in the match. The match will be over when all six of one trainers pokemon cannot battle on,"

"Go Mightyena," said his dad.

"Go Beedrill," said Andrew.

"Really a Beedrill Andrew," said his dad.

" Just wait and see what my Beedrill can do," said Andrew.

"My Mightyena is better and you'll see that," said his dad.

"Then stop wasting time and attack," said Andrew.

"Mightyena use bite,"

"Beedrill dodge it and then use poison jab,"

Mightyena started to run at Beedrill. As he reached Beedrill and jumped at him, Beedrill avoided Mightyena and then one of his stingers turned purple and Beedrill then stabbed his stinger into Mightyena's belly. Mightyena yelped as he fell back to the ground after getting hit with the attack. Mightyena slowly got back to his feet.

"Beedrill use toxic spikes,"

Beedrill pointed his two stingers into the air and shot off about a dozen spikes in front of Andrew's Dad. The spikes went into the ground to only make their presence felt when his dad decides to change pokemon. After that happened Andrew took out Beedrill's pokeball, but he didn't return him yet.

"Mightyena use shadow ball,"

"Beedrill use sludge bomb,"

Mightyena made a dark purple ball near his mouth. While Mightyena made his attack Beedrill brought his two stingers together and made a sludgy purple attack between the stingers. Both pokemon shot off their attacks at the same time. The two attacks collided and exploded.

"Mightyena be watchful, we don't know where that pesky bug will come from," said Eric.

"Beedrill use U-turn,"

Beedrill flew at Mightyena, and once he reached Mightyena he jabbed him with his stinger. Beedrill was then returned to his pokeball that Andrew had in his hand. After Beedrill was returned Andrew took off another pokeball.

"Go Chesnaught," said Andrew.

"Mightyena use take down,"

"Chesnaught use hammer arm,"

Mightyena ran right at Chesnaught at full speed. Chesnaught's right arm became white. As Mightyena was about to tackle Chesnaught he took Chesnaught's right arm to his side. Again he let out another yelp as he hit the ground. Mightyena didn't get back up afterward.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Chesnaught wins." said Will.

"Return Mightyena, and go Hitmonlee," said Eric.

As Hitmonlee took the field he was instantly hit with the poison from the spikes on the ground. The poison coursed through his body and will do damage through the battle as long as Hitmonlee was on the field.

"Hitmonlee use blaze kick,"

"Chesnaught bring up your arms to take the blow then use wood hammer,"

Hitmonlee ran at Chesnaught with one of his feet a blazing red color. Hitmonlee jumped up to hit Chesnaught. Chesnaught covered his face with his arms. On the arms it showed were he received the attack. After Hitmonlee landed he was then slammed into by Chesnaught's body. Chesnaught rammed into a rock that was on the arena. The attack did damage to both pokemon. Chesnaught fell to one knee after felling the recoil from the attack. Hitmonlee fell from the rock to the ground face down. Hitmonlee got to his feet, after getting back to his feet he was dealt some damage from the poison and he too fell to one knee.

"Hitmonlee use blaze kick one more time,"

Again Hitmonlee ran at Chesnaught, this time around Hitmonlee was a lot slower. As he reached Chesnaught he delivered a powerful blaze kick to Chesnaught's face. Chesnaught fell onto his back the battle was over for Chesnaught. After delivering that attack Hitmonlee was dealt some more damage from the poison. Hitmonlee won't last much longer in the state he is in.

"Chesnaught is unable to battle, Hitmonlee wins." said Will.

"Thanks Chesnaught return, and go Beedrill," said Andrew.

"Hitmonlee use jump kick,"

"Beedrill use aerial ace,"

Beedrill flew fast at Hitmonlee. As Beedrill got closer white streaks could been seen coming from his stingers. Beedrill slashed at Hitmonlee twice with the flying attack ending any hope that Hitmonlee could battle on.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Beedrill wins." said Will.

"Hitmonlee return and go, Camerupt,' said Eric.

"Beedrill return and go Crawdaunt," said Andrew.

As Camerupt took the field he too was effected by poison by the toxic spikes. The damage that the poison was dealing was less then to Hitmonlee.

"Camerupt use flamethrower,"

"Crawdaunt use aqua jet,"

Crawdaunt encased his body in water and charged at Camerupt. Camerupt unleashed a strong stream of flames that did nothing to stop Crawdaunt that was in encased in the aqua jet. Crawdaunt slammed into Camerupt and dealt him a lot of damage. After receiving this damage, Camerupt also took some damage from the poison. It still wasn't enough to keep Camerupt down.

"Crawdaunt use bubblebeam,"

"Camerupt use protect,"

Camerupt encased himself in a green sphere protecting him from any damage that could be dealt to him. Crawdaunt opened his two pincers and out came a series of bubbles. All the bubbles did was pop once they hit the shield. The shield only protected him for a mall amount of time and once the shield was dropped the bubbles now popped in his face. Camerupt shook his head left and right as the bubbles popped. Camerupt felt his knees weaken and he fell to the ground.

"Crawdaunt use crabhammer,"

Crawdaunt's right pincer became aqua blue as he walked towards Camerupt. Once at Camerupt, Crawdaunt slammed his right pincer onto the top of Camerupt's head causing Camerupt's head to slam into the ground. Camerupt was done the battle was over again.

"Return Camerupt, and go Tangrowth," said Eric.

Once Tangrowth set foot on the arena he too felt the poison just like the two pokemon before him and as long as he is on the field the poison will do damage to him.

"Return Crawdaunt, and go Flygon," said Andrew.

"Tangrowth use power whip,"

"Flygon use dragon pulse,"

Flygon made a blue orb in front of his mouth. Tangrowth on extended a blue vine at Flygon, but once Flygon sent the dragon pulse at him and he was hit with it he had to recall the vine. After recalling the vine he felt the poison hit him hard and he was getting weaker and weaker.

"Flygon use flamethrower,"

"Tangrowth use energy ball,"

Tangrowth brought his two arms close to each other and made a ball of green energy between them. Flygon opened his mouth and sent a stream of fire at Tangrowth. Tangrowth sent the energy ball at the stream of fire to slow it down, but it didn't and the flamethrower just burned the attack up and kept going at Tangrowth. Tangrowth was burned once he took the attack. The finishing blow for Tangrowth was the poison that hit him again.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, Flygon wins." said Will.

"Return Tangrowth, and go Druddigon," said Eric.

Once Druddigon stepped onto the arena he too felt the effect of toxic spikes. He had poison coursing through him and it caused him some pain.

"I'm going to stick with Flygon," said Andrew.

"Druddigon use dragon claw,"

"Flygon use dragon tail,"

Druddigon kicked off the ground into the sky to try to attack Flygon with his claws that are glowing white. Instead of landing an attack he sent back into the ground because of taking Flygon's tail to the gut. Flygon took some damage from that attack because of Druddigon's effect. Druddigon also started to fell the effect of the poison.

"Flygon use draco meteor,"

Flygon sent a single meteor into the sky. That meteor exploded into smaller ones. Those smaller meteors crashed into the ground some found their mark and nailed Druddigon and other hit the ground around him. The one meteor that ended Druddigon was the one that crashed into his back and sent him ling flat on his belly.

"Druddigon is unable to battle, Flygon wins." said Will.

"Return Druddigon, and go Jolteon," said Eric.

"Return Flygon and go Umbreon," said Andrew.

"Wait what happened to your Eevee?" asked his dad.

"It was a late night training session when evolved. I never thought about evolving him till it happened. And since it happened I am happy to see how much better he has gotten.

Just like the five other pokemon Jolteon too felt the pain of going onto the field covered in toxic spikes.

"Jolteon use thunderbolt,"

"Umbreon use dig to dodge it,"

Jolteon charged up and unleashed a bolt of thunder at Umbreon. Umbreon dug deep underground to avoid the thunderbolt. Umbreon then appeared across from where dug into.

"Umbreon use shadow ball,"

A ball of dark purple energy was made in front of Umbreon's mouth. Once it was done being made it was sent at Jolteon. The shadow ball nailed and exploded in Jolteon face. After the smoke cleared it showed Jolteon was still standing but he was breathing heavily.

"Jolteon use thunderbolt,"

"Umbreon use iron tail,"

Jolteon charged up and sent a bolt of thunder at the Umbreon who was running at him. The bolt stopped Umbreon for a moments before Umbreon continued going at him. Once Umbreon was close he jumped up and his iron covered tail hit Jolteon on the back and it sent him crashing to the ground. Jolteon managed to get back, but that was all for not because the poison damage was just to much for Jolteon.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Umbreon wins. Andrew is the winner," said Will.

**(After the Match)**

"Wow that was a good match," said Andrew's mom.

"I lost to you," said Eric.

Andrew didn't say a word he returned Umbreon and walked over to Dawn. Andrew's family left back home leaving Andrew and Dawn looking at each other.

"You won," said Dawn.

"I guess I did. I wish I didn't have to battle him, but I guess I had," said Andrew.

"Andrew are you ok?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know right now. Part of me is glad I won but to think about it I wish I went a little easier on him," said Andrew.

Dawn looked at Andrew and saw he was a little down. She gave a hug and told him everything will be ok. They then went into the Pokemon Center. Dawn went to bed, Andrew had Nurse Joy check his pokemon before going bed.

**(The Next Day)**

Andrew was just waking to Dawn complaining about her bed head.

"Relax Dawn I bet your friend Zoe will help you fix that," said Andrew.

"I forgot she was here. Thanks Andrew," said Dawn running over to the Stadium to catch Zoe.

Andrew walked over to the bed where she had everything.

"Great Dawn forgot her dress again," said Andrew to himself.

Andrew grabs it and walks over to the Stadium. Dawn ran right past him back towards the Stadium. She stopped when she saw Andrew walking with her dress.

"Thanks you Andrew I thought I forgot it," said Dawn.

"You did. You were lucky I noticed before I left," said Andrew.

"Andrew go talk to your dad then come cheer for me," said Dawn.

"I should," said Andrew.

"Go, I'll be fine no need to worry," said Dawn.

"I worry the most when you say that," said Andrew.

"I'll be ok go," said Dawn.

Dawn left back towards the Stadium. Andrew went over to his house.

**(Andrew's House)**

Andrew walked and saw his dad sitting on his favorite recliner. Andrew sits on the couch across from.

"Andrew, I don't get what changed from the last time I battled you?" asked his dad.

"A lot did. You battled me after I suffered a terrible loss. This time around I was ready to battle," said Andrew.

"I guess I've gotta believe you know what you are doing and let you make your choice," said his dad.

"That's not going to stop me from moving back to Pastoria City. I fill more at home there then I do here," said Andrew.

"What about Dawn?" asked his dad.

"What about her?" asked Andrew back.

"Do you like her?" asked his dad.

"I don't know yet I have only been traveling with her for 3 months now," said Andrew.

"I can see she like you. Don't screw it up," said his dad.

"I'm glad we talked, but I have to go," said Andrew.

Andrew got up and left the house towards the Stadium. Once he got there he noticed that it was battle rounds and he could see Dawn had advanced. He found a seat in the stands.

**(1 hour later)**

"Here we are in the finals. It is between Dawn and Zoe. The winner will get the ribbon and will have enough to enter the Grand Festival," said the MC.

The two of them had a great battle and in the end Dawn barely edged out Zoe for the win and she finds her way into the Grand Festival in 1 month from now. After collecting her ribbon she looked around in the stands to find Andrew, but she couldn't find him. She walked back into the hall and there he was standing there waiting for her.

"Congrats," said Andrew.

"Thanks. I guess we can leave to Kalos now. We just have to be back in a month," said Dawn.

"We will be back," said Andrew.

"Let me go get into my regular clothes then we can go back to the pokemon center," said Dawn.

Dawn walks into the locker room and gets dressed. After what felt like hours Dawn was finally out, and she left with Andrew back to the Pokemon Center.

**(At the Pokemon Center)**

"Did you talk to your dad?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah I did and we are talking at least," said Andrew.

"That's good," said Dawn.

"Anyway we are taking a plane to Kalos tomorrow in Vermilion City," said Andrew.

"I haven't seen the Kalos region before," said Dawn.

"You'll love it trust me," said Andrew.

After that small conversation the two of them went to bed. Since tomorrow is an early day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the four OC's I received for now. Keep sending them in I would love to have more. I would like to personally thank Red Alfa, Nintendogolfer, and AshKetchumDarkSide for the OC's they sent in. Any Question's, comments, concerns, and anything important post it in a Review.<p>

Pokemon:

Beedrill: Andrew uses him as more of support rather then anything else, and expect to see more of him.  
>Moves: Toxic Spikes, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, U-Turn, Aerial Ace, Bug Buzz<p>

Chesnaught: Andrew's Kalos starter.  
>Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Needle Arm, Seed Bomb, Spikey Shield, Energy Ball<p>

Crawdaunt: A pokemon Andrew caught in Hoenn.  
>Moves: Bubblebeam, Crabhammer, Aqua Jet, Scald, Ice Beam, Night Slash<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Kiloude City, Kalos

**(The Next Day)**

Andrew and Dawn woke up just as the sun was coming up. They were already packed and was just waiting to leave.

"Andrew what are we waiting for?" asked Dawn.

"Just a few more minutes," said Andrew.

"That didn't answer my question," said Dawn.

"I know it didn't," said Andrew.

"Then I'll ask again. What are we waiting for?" asked Dawn somewhat more annoyed this time then last.

"If you must know a bike rental shop opens at 7 we are going to rent two bikes to Vermilion City," said Andrew.

"You could've said that first," said Dawn.

"I know I could've," said Andrew.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Dawn more angry then annoyed this time.

"We could play a hundred questions or we go now," said Andrew in response.

"Lets go," said Dawn.

Andrew and Dawn leave the Pokemon Center to the Bike Rental Shop. Once they got there Andrew walked in and asked to rent two bikes. The man behind the counter told him to pick two bikes outside then come back in and let him know what two, so he can unlock them. Andrew picked a all white bike and Dawn picked a light pink bike. Andrew walked back inside and told the cashier which ones he wanted. The cashier unlocked them.

"We can drop these off in Vermilion City?" asked Andrew.

"Yes you can," said the Cashier.

"Do we pay there?" asked Andrew.

"Yes you do," said the Cashier.

The cashier walked back inside and Andrew and Dawn rode off towards Vermilion City. It was a long bike ride but the two of them made it before noon. All that was left was to wait till 3:30 to catch the plane to Lumiose City, Kalos.

**(In Vermilion City)**

"Let's return these bikes," said Andrew.

Andrew and Dawn walk the bikes to Vermilion City's Rental Shop. The owner there was well aware that the two of them were coming in. Andrew walked in with the two bikes returned them and paid the rental fees. Andrew and Dawn thanked the owner and they left to the Pokemon Center.

"To think we meet here months ago," said Dawn.

"I know. I wonder if it wasn't for your Piplup and Buneary running away from those thugs we would've never met," said Andrew.

"How differnet would our lives be at this time?" asked Dawn.

"For me I would still be here waiting for the plane. And you Dawn I would guess you would be sitting around somewhere waiting for the Grand Festival," said Andrew.

"Not necessarily," said Dawn.

"What do you mean Dawn?" asked Andrew.

"If you remember we ran into May a couple weeks back. I would've went with her to reunite with Ash my old traveling companion in Pallet Town. I would've still went with him to Kiloude City," said Dawn.

"So you would've still came," said Andrew.

"Yeah, but I would have left early to be ready for the Grand Festival," said Dawn.

Andrew and Dawn sat inside the Pokemon Center watching a battle between Red and Agatha. Red was using his Charizard and Agatha was using her Gengar. After a slight back and forth between the two pokemon Red's Charizard won him the match. Red and Agatha shook hands and both walked off the arena. The time is now 1:30

"Andrew would you mind helping me training my pokemon?" asked Dawn.

"Sure I will," said Andrew.

Dawn and Andrew walk over to the small arena behind the Pokemon Center.

"How do you want to do this?" asked Andrew.

"Double battle," said Dawn.

"Ok lets go then," said Andrew.

**(Training Battle: Andrew vs. Dawn)**

"When ever you are ready," said Andrew.

"Quilava, Mamoswine spotlight," said Dawn tossing out her two pokeballs.

"Beedrill, Umbreon go," said Andrew.

"Quilava use flamethrower on Beedrill , and Mamoswine use ice shard on Umbreon,"

"Beedrill stop ice shard with sludge bomb, Umbreon use shadow ball to counter the flamethrower,"

Quilava's flames intensified as he shot a stream of fire at Beedrill. Mamoswine made a ball of ice in front of his mouth and he lifted his head and sent it at Umbreon. Umbreon opened his mouth and created a shadowy ball. Umbreon then sent it at the flamethrower that was coming fast at Beedrill. Beedrill brought his two stingers together and made a purple sludgy bomb in front of the two stingers. After making it Beedrill sent it at the ice shard. The shadow ball exploded once it made contact with the flamethrower and the sludge bomb shattered the single ice shard into tiny pieces.

"Beedrill use bug buzz on Mamoswine, Umbreon use dark pulse on Quilava,"

"Quilava use flame wheel, Mamoswine ice shard,"

Quilava jumped into the air and surrounded himself in flames in the form of a wheel. Mamoswine made yet another shard of ice, but this time he sent it at Quilava. The flame wheel and Quilava was now inside the ice and it was going at Andrew's two pokemon. Beedrill flapped his bug-like wings fast and it unleashed a high pitched sound that sounded horrible on the ear. Umbreon unleashed waves of dark power at the flame ice shard. The dark pulse shattered the ice shard but did nothing to the flame wheel. The bug buzz hit Mamoswine and he start tossing his head left and right as the terrible noise hits him. Umbreon jumps back to avoid getting hit with the flame wheel.

"I have to admit Dawn that was cool," said Andrew.

"Thanks I mastered that when I was in Sinnoh," said Dawn.

"It must have taken some time," said Andrew.

"It did at first the ice shard would just shatter. After a lot of hard work we finally mastered it and know I use it when I need to," said Dawn.

As the battle continued on other trainers started to arrive to catch the same plane. One group in particular caught the eye of Dawn because she recognized it was May.

"Andrew do you mind if we stop?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah we can," said Andrew.

**(After match)**

"Return Quilava and Mamoswine," said Dawn.

"Return Beedrill and Umbreon," said Andrew.

After the two of them returned their pokemon they got some boo's from the crowd because others were watching the match. It really didn't faze the two of them since they walked away. Another trainer walked over to the same group Dawn was heading over to. It was Ash. He had been watching some of the battle. After returning her pokemon Dawn walked to the group and said hello to everyone.

"So Dawn do you know the person you were battling?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I do," said Dawn

"What do you do Dawn?" asked Andrew who just walked over.

"Ash this is Andrew I meet here in Vermilion City about 3 months ago," said Dawn.

"Nice to meet you Ash," said Andrew.

"You too," said Ash.

Brock walks over and introduces himself to Andrew, next was Cilan, then he was followed by Iris, and then May. Andrew had meet May earlier when she ran into Dawn.

"So Andrew what do you do?" asked Brock.

"I'm a pokemon trainer," said Andrew.

"Then I presume you are taking part in the tournament in Kiloude City," said Brock.

"I am," said Andrew.

Serena walked over to Ash after coming from a clothing store just next to the Pokemon Center. Serena saw him talking to Dawn and she was confused on who she was.

"So Ash who's this?" asked Serena.

"Sorry Serena. This my friend Dawn," said Ash.

"Hi Dawn, I'm Serena," said Serena.

"Let me introduce my friend," said Dawn pulling Andrew away from talking to Brock.

"Serena this is Andrew," said Dawn.

"Hi Andrew," said Serena.

"Its nice to meet you too," said Andrew.

"Andrew I have to ask you this, but can you have a battle with me?" asked Ash.

"Do we even have enough time," said Andrew.

"Yeah we do we have about an hour," said Ash.

"Sure I'll battle you," said Andrew.

And Again Andrew found himself in the arena he was just in with Dawn. This time he was having a battle with Ash.

"We'll do a one on one," said Andrew.

"That's fine with me," said Ash.

"I'll ref," said Brock.

**(Pokemon Battle: Ash vs. Andrew)**

"Pikachu go," said Ash as his little yellow mouse pokemon ran out in front of him.

"Umbreon go," said Andrew.

"Pikachu use electro ball,"

"Umbreon use dig to dodge it. Then dig behind him and then use shadow ball,"

Pikachu jumped into the air and made an electrified ball at the end of his tail. Pikachu then sent it at Umbreon who took cover under ground. Pikachu landed on the ground and looked around for Umbreon who dug up behind him. Umbreon then made a shadowy dark ball near his mouth. Umbreon then sent the shadow ball at Pikachu. The ball exploded as it hit Pikachu, Pikachu was sent flying from where he was into the air and crashing near Andrew. Pikachu slowly got up.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt,"

"Umbreon use dark pulse,"

Pikachu charged up and then sent a bolt of thunder at Umbreon. Umbreon sent waves of dark energy to try and stop the thunderbolt, but it was useless as the thunderbolt made it through and shocked Umbreon. Umbreon shook his head slightly from it the thunderbolt, but once it had stopped Umbreon was still ready to continue on in the battle.

"Pikachu use iron tail,"

"Use iron tail too Umbreon,"

Both pokemon ran at each other with their tails covered in iron. Both pokemon jumped at one another and their tails collided. At the beginning they looked evenly match. I wasn't till both trainers noticed that Pikachu's tail was starting to be pushed away and Umbreon was closing in on attacking. A few moments later Pikachu lost and Umbreon was able to connect with his iron tail sending Pikachu back into the ground. Again Pikachu got back to his feet.

"I must say you have very resilient Pikachu," said Andrew.

"Thanks my buddy here was my first pokemon we have been through a lot," said Ash.

"You too are battling my first pokemon. I got an Eevee just before the start of my journey. Eevee and I traveled everywhere together. He evolved during a late night training session to prepare for my match with Greta of the Battle Frontier," said Andrew.

"Why'd you let him evolve?" asked Ash.

"At first I was against it, but Eevee and myself realized it was for the best and I told him whenever he was ready to do so I wouldn't stop him this time. And that time was like I said preparing to battle against Greta," said Andrew.

"So you did it to get stronger?" asked Ash.

"I'm not really sure. I guess we did it because we needed to. Eevee has beaten the odds time and time again in Unova and Hoenn, but the frontier was challenge even for my partner he knew he needed to get stronger so I guess can say yes to that questions," said Andrew.

The match was interrupted by Nurse Joy walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"Attention all trainers Flight 337 is now boarding. This is the only flight today to Lumiose City, Kalos so if you already bought your ticket I recommend you get going," shouted Nurse Joy.

"Ash we will do battle again hopefully in the tournament," said Andrew returning Umbreon.

**(After the Battle)**

Dawn walks over to Andrew and they leave to board the plane. Ash and Co. also leaves to board the plane. The plane was filled to capacity mainly with trainers. They all were heading to Kiloude City. It took 30 minutes for the plane to finally be ready to take. Ash, Serena and Brock were in one row. May and Iris with another trainer was in the seat behind Ash. Max and Cilan was in the seats across from Ash. Three rows ahead was Andrew and Dawn.

**(Ash and Serena)**

"So what's Dawn's story?" asked Serena.

"Like I told you about May, Dawn wants to be Top Coordinator. Dawn works hard at it," said Ash.

"How'd you meet her?" asked Serena.

"The same way I meet Misty and May. Pikachu," said Ash.

After hearing his name Pikachu popped his ears up. Pikachu was a sleep when Ash said his name.

"So I was the only one you meet differently," said Serena.

"Differnet is good Serena. You have been my friend since we were young. Yeah I may have forgot at one time who you were but when I did remember I felt something for you. That has always been there," said Ash.

Serena blushed slightly at the comment Ash made. Serena had always thought about telling Ash how she fills, but was never able to work up the courage to say something. She realizes it now more then ever she has to before May, Iris or Dawn says something.

"Maybe not Dawn she seems like she likes Andrew," whispered Serena to herself.

"What was that?" asked Ash catching some of it.

"Nothing," said Serena.

"It sounded like you said something," said Ash.

She looks at Ash and smiles. Ash gave up on trying to get what Serena said and went back to sleeping some. Serena looks a few seats up to see Andrew and Dawn laughing about something he said.

'Yeah I'm right I have nothing to worry about Dawn. She really does like him," whispered Serena to herself looking over to make sure Ash didn't hear her.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking we are approaching Lumiose City. So please buckle up and stay seated as we make our decent," said the pilot.

All the passengers buckled their seats as the plane started to descend into the Kalos region. It was 3 hour flight but well worth for a lot the trainers inside. Most of the trainers know that they are only a short train ride away from Kiloude City and the Tournament that starts in two days. The plane finally landed and it was a slow process to get everyone out of the plane. Andrew and Dawn exited the plane and went to baggage claim. As Andrew and Dawn got their luggage, Ash and Co. were just getting there.

**(Lumiose City)**

Andrew and Dawn exit the airport and into the City.

"What is that?" asked Dawn pointing at the Prism Tower.

"That is the Prism Tower. You should see it at night it lights up the whole town almost," said Andrew.

Ash and Co just exited the airport and joined Andrew and Dawn. Just like Dawn, Iris, May, Cilan, Max, and Brock asked about the tower. Just like Andrew, Ash gave them the same answer, but he took it a step further and said he could introduce them to the gym leader at the Prism Tower.

She was followed by May, Max, Iris, Cilan, and Brock. They went to the Pokemon Center. They left Andrew and Dawn looking around and talking.

"So Andrew where are we staying?" asked Dawn.

"We have to go catch the train to Kiloude City today," said Andrew.

Ok lets go," said Dawn.

Andrew and Dawn left to the train. Once at the train area they managed to take one of the trains to Kiloude City. Ash and Co. walked into the Pokemon Center and walked over to Nurse Joy.

"When is the next train?" asked Ash.

"They are running every 30 minutes all night," said Nurse Joy.

Ok thank you," said Ash.

Ash walks over to Serena and the others.

"The trains run every 30 minutes," said Ash.

"We better go wait for the train then," said Serena.

Ash and Co. walked down the street towards the train station. On the way there they run into Professor Sycamore walking with Red. After Sycamore noticed Ash he walked over to him.

"Hey Ash," said Sycamore.

"Hi Professor," said Ash.

"Who's all your friends?" asked Sycamore/

"You already know Serena. The others are May and Max, my friends from Hoenn, Iris and Cilan are my companions from Unova, and Brock traveled with me in Sinnoh, Kanto and Johto," said Ash.

"Well its nice to meet you all. The person I'm talking is the Kanto Champion Red," said Sycamore.

Red didn't say a word he just looked over them and walked away.

"Sorry about that he is very soft spoken," said Sycamore.

"I have never seen him before," said Ash.

"Red is a person who keeps to himself a lot. He doesn't talk much but he absorbs everything you talk to him about," said Sycamore.

"I always thought Lance was a the Champion of both regions," said Ash.

"He was at one time till Red beat him in Kanto and became Champion," said Sycamore.

"I see," said Ash before Serena interrupted Ash.

"Ash we have to go we don't want to miss the train," said Serena.

"Sorry to cut this short Professor, but we have to go," said Ash.

"Good luck Ash I'll be rooting for you," said Sycamore walking back to his lab.

Ash and Co. walked over to the Train Station and got their tickets and finally got to board the train. All four carts on the train was full. Mainly full of trainers. They all were heading to Kiloude City.

**(On the Train)**

"Where's Dawn?" asked May.

"I last saw here with Andrew. I don't know where they have gone," said Ash.

"Lets see if they are already in Kiloude City," said May.

After the last cart was filled. The train left the Station and went towards Kiloude City. It was a long train ride to Kiloude City, but well worth it. Once the train had arrived in Kiloude City each cart was unloaded. At the train station a nurse Joy was waiting to instruct those staying in the city towards a hotel. There was enough room for everyone to have a room.

**(In Kiloude City)**

On the walk over to the hotel they spotted Andrew and Dawn in a restaurant eating. They kept walking to the hotel. Once at the hotel Ash walked up to the counter and got rooms for everyone. In one room was Iris, Serena, and May. In another was Max and Cilan, in the last room is Brock and Ash. After going up to their respective rooms some came back down and meet up with Ash while some stayed in their rooms. Downstairs is Ash, Serena, and Brock.

"When does this Tournament begin?" asked Serena.

"We have to meet at the Stadium tomorrow. There they will explain the rules again and they will give us a our rank and lastly give us our first opponent," said Ash.

"So what are we going to the rest of today?" asked Serena.

"I don't know Serena," said Ash.

"We could go check out the battle mansion. I heard when we were in the hotel that a lot of the Champions," said Brock.

"We'll tag along with you," said Andrew just walking over to them with Dawn.

"How long have you been here?" asked Ash.

"Long enough to get checked in at the Pokemon Center and grab my paperwork to fill out," said Andrew.

"I didn't know we had to fill paperwork out," said Ash.

"Yeah you have to get checked in at the Pokemon Center," said Andrew.

"We better go then," said Ash leaving towards the pokemon center with Serena and Brock in tow.

Once they got to the Pokemon Center Ash got into line behind another trainer. They had three Nurse Joy's waiting on everyone to keep everything moving smoothly. It was almost night time when Ash finally got to the counter with a Nurse Joy. She asked for his pokedex. Once she was given it she put it into the computer. She then printed out a sheet. she filled it then handed Ash another piece that was similar to what Andrew had. He thanked the Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Center.

"So Ash have decided which 18 pokemon are you going to use?" asked Brock.

"I'm not sure yet," said Ash.

"You have all night to decide," said Brock.

"Yeah it's going to be a long night," said Ash.

"I'll help you," said Serena.

"So will I," said Brock.

"Thanks you two," said Ash.

Ash, Serena, and Brock walk back over to the hotel. Once in the hotel lobby he sat on the floor with Serena and Brock. He wasn't the only trainer in the hotel trying to decide which pokemon to use. There was a lot of them in the lobby and more in their rooms. Even Andrew was still thinking about pokemon to use. He was up in his room with Dawn talking about it.

**(Ash's 18 Pokemon)**

1. Pikachu

2. Greninja

3. Charizard (Mega Charizard Y)

4. Torterra

5. Sceptile

6. Donphan

7. Bulbasaur

8. Tauros

9. Talonflame

10. Gliscor

11. Staraptor

12. Heracross (Mega Heracross)

13. Garchomp (His Gible evolved in his battles in the Kalos League)

14. Infernape

15. Gogoat ( I'm just guessing he caught a Skiddo in the Kalos region and it evolved later)

16. Glalie ( Mega Glalie)

17. Krookodile

18. Lucario (It would fit Ash if he was to catch one)

"What do you think Brock?" asked Ash handing over his paper to Brock.

"I like it does give you a chance to win it all," said Brock.

"Yeah as long as Tobias isn't here, said Ash.

"Who's that?" asked Serena.

"I lost to him in Sinnoh. He has a Darkrai, and a Latios. That's all I have seen I don't know what other pokemon he has," said Ash.

"Are those two pokemon hard to beat?" asked Serena.

"Yeah it took almost all my pokemon to beat just his Darkrai," said Ash.

Brock looks at his watch and checks the time. It was 2:30am. It took them 4 hours to finalize Ash's team.

"We better get some sleep if we want to be on time tomorrow," said Brock.

"Ok," said Ash.

The three of them got up from the floor and made their way to the elevator. The pressed the 4th floor and they went up. Serena said good night to Ash and went into her room. May and Iris were asleep. Serena was quiet when she entered the room. Ash and Brock went into their room and started talking again.

**(Ash's Hotel Room)**

"So how've you been Ash? I haven't seen you since Sinnoh," asked Brock.

"I have been good. I placed in the top 8 in Unova Region and Top 4 in Kalos," said Ash.

"Still haven't won one yet," said Brock.

"I know I going to though," said Ash.

"What if you win this?" asked Brock.

"It will prove that I'm good enough to challenge a Champion," said Ash.

"Which one?" asked Brock.

"I'll be challenging Red," said Ash.

"You know I'll be rooting for you," said Brock.

"How about you Brock?" asked Ash.

"I'm working on becoming a Pokemon Doctor. I'm just taking a short break from it," said Brock.

"Are you close to becoming one?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I am," said Brock.

"That's good," said Ash.

"We better go to bed events start at 9am tomorrow," said Brock.

"Goodnight Brock," said Ash.

"One more question what's with you and Serena?" asked Brock.

"Nothing she is like Misty, May, Iris, and Dawn. She traveled Kalos with me," said Ash.

"I'm not sure about you but I think there's more," said Brock.

"I don't know what you mean," said Ash.

"We'll talk about it later," said Brock shutting off the light.

A floor above them Andrew and Dawn are still talking about the Pokemon Andrew is going to use.

**(Andrew and Dawn)**

"What do you have so far?" asked Dawn.

"Just Umbreon," said Andrew.

"Think about it long and hard Andrew," said Dawn.

"I am," said Andrew.

**(Andrew's Team)**

1. Umbreon

2. Lucario (Mega Lucario)

3. Chesnaught

4. Garchomp (Mega Garchomp)

5. Charizard

6. Crawdaunt

7. Flygon

8. Manectric

9. Nidoking

10. Absol (Mega Absol)

11. Gengar

12. Eelektross

13. Meowstic

14. Abomasnow

15. Luxray

16. Metagross

17. Feraligatr

18. Tyranitar

"There we go I think I'm ready," said Andrew.

"You sure?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah I am," said Andrew.

"If you are sure then lets get some sleep," said Dawn.

Andrew sets his paper down on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked over at Dawn all covered up in her bed and sleep. Andrew shut the light off on his side and went to bed. Before he went to bed he checked the clock and it said 3am. He made sure the alarm was set and he drifted off to sleep for the evening. The three Champions that were in Kiloude City were still up having a meeting talking about Giovanni and the chance of him ruining the event that starts.

**(The Champions)**

Not only were the three of them there. They had Cynthia, Steven, and Alder on the phone. The three of them will arrive tomorrow.

"I am sure he has a plan," said Red.

"How sure are you?" asked Lance.

"He wants some payback on us for running him out of Kanto," said Red.

"Red it was you who ran him out," said Steven.

"I know, but he will have all of us here and not to mention some of the best trainers each region has," said Red.

"Then why would he attack knowing what is here?" asked Cynthia.

"If he can get all of us out of the way he can easily take region," said Red.

"Red if you are sure that he will then we shouldn't be doing this," said Cynthia.

"If we stop it know he'll get suspicious we know something. With that said we must keep on with the Tournament," said Red.

"We'll put this behind us for now and focus on the Tournament. I'll see you three tomorrow," said Cynthia hanging up.

"As will I," said Alder hanging up as well.

"Red, Lance, Diantha, I'll see you all tomorrow," said Steven hanging up.

The three there returned to their suites and went to bed. All but one really fell asleep. Red was up thinking about the kid he meet in Lumiose City Ash.

"I've heard that name before, but where did hear from?" questioned Red.

He thought about it a little harder and then it hit him. He heard the name from Professor Oak the last time he talked to him. It was many years ago.

* * *

><p>The first battle will take place the next chapter. I am not sure who it will between, but I can say it will either be Andrew vs. someone or Ash vs. someone. I don't know if it will be an OC but if it is It'll be between that OC and Andrew. This time around I would like to thank X3rn345 and DarkSolider41 for their OC's. Remember I'll continue to take OC's up till towards the end of the preliminary's rounds.<p>

I would like some input on Ash's team if there is something I should change please let me know before the start of the battles.


	4. Chapter 4: First Match: Andrew vs Noah

**(The Next Morning)**

The alarm in Andrew and Dawn's room is blaring. The alarm woke both Andrew and Dawn. Dawn was still tried.

"Shut that alarm off Andrew," begged Dawn.

"I'm getting to it just wait," responded Andrew.

Andrew got off the bed and shut the alarm off. He then walked over to the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Dawn fell back to sleep. After getting dressed Andrew walked over to Dawn's bed and woke her up. This time she got out of bed and it was her turn to use the bathroom. After getting dressed and doing her hair Dawn and Andrew left the hotel room and walked over to the elevator to go down. Once inside Andrew pressed the lobby button. Before getting to the lobby the elevator stopped twice, once on the floor below them in which Ash and Co. got on and then on the second floor to pick up two more trainers. Once in the lobby everyone from inside the elevator walked over to the Battle Mansion.

**(At the Battle Mansion)**

Once inside all trainers were to walk over to the counter where three Nurse Joy's were waiting. Behind the counter was two computers where a Nurse joy would plug your pokedex into. Once your pokedex was plugged into it the Nurse Joy would then take your paper you filled out with your pokemon and program it into the computer. Once done the Nurse Joy would hand you your pokedex back, you would then walk over to the last Nurse Joy and she would hand you an envelope. On the envelope is a number and inside there is a paper you have to get stamped each time you win. Once the paper has five stamps you would advance. Andrew and Dawn are waiting in line that stretches outside the mansion. The battling would not take place in the mansion it will take place at the Stadium across the island.

After waiting an hour in line Andrew finally got through the line. Once inside the main room Andrew looked around and recognized a few people he had battled before in League Battles. Andrew and Dawn stood around and talked as they waited for everyone to be registered. Once the last person was registered there was a grand total of 480 participants. The mansion was quite crowded, but there were only here till the Champions were done talking. Many of the trainers talked among themselves till the three Champions walked out. Out first was Diantha she was followed by Red and Lance. Before they spoke the trainers clapped as they entered.

"Good Morning," said Diantha.

The trainers stopped clapping and let the three Champions speak.

"I'm surprised at the outcome of this Tournament. We have a total of 480 trainers taking part. This is a tournament you don't want miss. We have some of the best trainers this region has to offer. We have some from Kanto, my own region Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. My name is Lance and I am the Champion of Johto. I will now turn it over to the person next to me," explained Lance.

"My name is Red and I'm the Champion of Kanto," said Red in a low tone of voice.

"I'm the Champion of the host region my name is Diantha," said Diantha in a cheery voice.

After she said her part Lance started to speak again.

"There are three other Champions and once they get here I'll allow them to introduce themselves, but till then I thought I should explain the rules. Most of you should already know them, but if you don't here they," said Lance.

**Rules:**

1. All trainers taking part can only have a total of 18 pokemon. No legendary pokemon which also means there is no Tobias.

2. Till the end of the knockout rounds (The first few rounds) there will be no mega evolved pokemon.

3. After a trainer suffers two losses they are eliminated.

4. The knockout rounds battles are 3 on 3 no substitutions, Once one of either trainer's pokemon has been beaten both trainers will change out pokemon.

5. Once one of the two trainers have beaten 2 of 3 pokemon the battle is over. A tie will earn the battlers another pokemon to use.

6. You have to submit the 6 pokemon you are using 2 hours before a battle starts.

7. The winner gets to challenge a Champion of his choice.

8. You have to be at the Stadium 45 minutes before your match.

9. No spying on other trainers. You can look up what six pokemon a trainer is using, but you cannot watch them train.

10. If you are not battling you can either watch the battle, you can head into Lumiose City, or stay and relax at your room.

11. A ref can call the match over if there is a need too.

12. Have fun and Good Luck.

"Now that I have gone over the rules I thought I should explain how we determined your battle number. At the beginning we used past battles, but we found it hard to do so. So we changed it up. Once you walked inside you were handed an envelope with a number on it. That number is your battling number," explained Lance.

**(Some of the Trainer Numbers)**

Andrew Hanson - #21

Ash Ketchum - #120

Xander Halls - #30

Elizabeth Stallion - #35

Eric Wilson - #84

Alex Mallinger - #71

Brett Kuso - #110

Vincent Salvador - #65

Daniel Nelson - #16

Noah Josephs - #25

Barry - #480

Bianca - #51

Burgundy - #88

Cameron - #15

Conway - #90

Georgia - #8

Harrison - #3

Luke - #210

Morrison - #95

Nando - #350

Paul - #12

Richie - #64

Shauna - #42

Stephan - #11

Tierno - #41

Trevor - #40

Trip - #9

Tyson - #2

Alain - #1

(As I get more Oc's I will add them. Some of the random characters are my own and will only see in battle. The ones I have listed will either talk sometime in the story, or play a main role. Please do not question my numbers they were random. I pulled the numbers out of my ass in a sense. My own number is the only that is not random the reason I used 21 is the number for B-Day. I will not change numbers so don't ask.)

**(Back to Lance)**

"Now that everyone has seen their numbers it is time to see who will battle first," said Lance.

The last three Champions finally showed right before the screen could display the first match. The three of them joined the others on the second level of the mansion.

"It looks like we have all the Champions here so I'll let the other three introduce themselves," said Lance.

Up first to introduce herself was Cynthia.

"Good Morning my name is Cynthia and I'm the Champion of the Sinnoh Region," said Cynthia.

"Hi I'm Alder and I'm the Champion of the Unova Region and no I do not look like a hobo so don't ask," said Alder.

"Hey I'm Steven from the Hoenn Region I'm also the Champion of the same region," said Steven.

"Know that we have meet all the other champions its time to get to our first match. So our computer will pick two trainers numbers at random," explained Lance.

All the numbers flashed onto the screen. After a few minutes the first number was shown. #21.

"It looks like Andrew Hanson is our first battler," said Lance.

The numbers again flashed onto the screen. The next number was 25. So the first match will be Andrew Hanson vs. Noah Josephs.

"There we have it the first match is Andrew Hanson vs. Noah Josephs. This match will be in 3 hours in the Stadium across the island. Trainers don't forgot to submit you team of 6 at the Pokemon Center," reminded Lance.

It was a process, but everyone managed to exit the mansion. Now all that was left was the 6 Champions.

"The first of many matches begins in three hours," said Red.

"Yeah it does and both trainers look like strong candidates to advance far," said Cynthia.

"How do you know?" questioned Lance.

"I've watched both of them battle before. It will be a good match," answered Cynthia.

**(Outside near the Pokemon Center)**

"I can't believe you have to battle first Andrew," noted Dawn.

"The only time I don't want to go first," nagged Andrew.

"What pokemon are you going to use?" questioned Dawn.

"I have to get some from Professor Rowan which I should go do now I'll be back in a minute," said Andrew walking into the Pokemon Center.

Out behind the Pokemon Center stood a tall well built man in a military t-shirt and jeans talking to a shorter man not as built as him he was in a Baltimore Ravens shirt and blue jeans. The taller built man was Noah and the shorter one was his long time rival Daniel.

"So Noah you up first," joked Daniel.

"It's time to make a statement," said Noah.

"You really think he'll be that easy?" asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure I should go check his trainer Id and see," said Noah.

"It would be a good idea," said Daniel.

Noah walked off towards the Pokemon Center. When he got inside he walked over to the computer and timed in his name. Noah examined all the details on Andrew very closely. Before getting off the computer he submitted his team and left. Outside the Pokemon Center Daniel was still hanging out.

"So how does he look?" asked Daniel.

"I guess he going to be slightly harder then I thought," said Noah.

"Has he won a region?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah he won Sinnoh and came close to winning Hoenn," said Noah.

"I'll be watching your match," said Daniel walking away.

**(Back over to Andrew)**

"Thanks Professor these five should help me," said Andrew.

"Glad to hear, and Andrew good luck I'll be watching," said Rowan hanging up.

Before leaving the Center he walked over to a computer and did some research on Noah. After looking up Noah he then submitted his six pokemon and left the pokemon center and walked back over to Dawn who was standing talking to May.

"Your back," cheered Dawn.

"I'm ready," said Andrew.

"Well you have another couple hours before your match," said Dawn.

"Let's walk around some then," said Andrew.

"I'll come with you," said May.

The three of them walked around and talked some four at least an hour before stopping at a clothes store. Dawn and May went inside to shop while Andrew went across the street to get some ice cream for himself and Dawn. By time he finished his ice cream Dawn and May were done shopping. May left back to the hotel while Andrew and Dawn sat outside and talked before his match.

"Which pokemon do you have with you?" questioned Dawn.

"I have Eelektross, Umbreon, Metagross, Garchomp, Chesnaught, and Charizard," answered Andrew.

"That's and odd team for you to have," said Dawn.

"Not too much I went a differnet route against Noah. He is an all out attacker these six can withstand his barrages plus deal some massive damage," said Andrew.

"I see," said Dawn.

"We better head over there. I don't want to be late," said Andrew.

Andrew and Dawn walked over to the Stadium. When they got there Andrew had to head to the back while Dawn had to watch from the stands.

"Andrew good luck I'll be cheering for you in the front row," said Dawn.

"I'll see you after my match," said Andrew walking into the waiting area

Dawn got a ticket and went into the stands She happened to be sitting next to Ash, Serena, and Brock.

**(Inside the Waiting Area)**

Noah was already there when Andrew walked up. The ref stood there as well with a coin in his hands.

"Play nice you two," warned the ref.

"I hope you are ready to lose," said Noah.

"I don't plan to. I plan to win," said Andrew.

"I guess we'll see about that," said Noah.

The ref ordered both trainers over to him and he started talking.

"A coin toss will determine who calls out their pokemon first. Since Andrew is younger he gets to call first.," said the ref.

"I call heads," said Andrew.

The ref flings the coin into the air he then catches it a few seconds later. The ref looked down at the coin and it had landed on heads. The ref shows both trainers the coin and puts it back into his pocket.

"Noah will call out his pokemon first," said Andrew.

"Ok then Andrew you will go second and then Noah again. Know that you both are ready you can head over to the tunnels. Noah your on the west tunnel and Andrew your on the East. The announcers will call your names you then walk out to the center of the arena. Where I'll meet you. That is where I'll explain the rules again and then you two will shake hands and we can begin the match," said the ref.

The two trainers walked over to there tunnels. Andrew was trying to shake off any prematch jitters. Noah stood confident ready to go.

**(First Match: Andrew Hanson vs. Noah Josephs)**

"Good Morning Pokemon fans my name is Eric Haynesworth I am your announcer today, I'm very glad to welcome my co-announcer for the day Ms. Cynthia Shirona," said Eric.

"It's great to be here," greeted Cynthia.

"I have to ask you which one do you see winning?" asked Eric.

"That is a hard one to answer both trainers have great potential, but if I had to pick one it would Andrew. I have seen this young man battle in Sinnoh and he went all out. I expect to see that same drive here," said Cynthia.

"I guess we should get to it then. Let me start by introducing from Jubilife City , Sinnoh: Noah Josephs," said Eric.

He walked outside from his tunnel and into the center of the arena where the ref was there was some cheering but not to much.

"Up next from Pastoria City, Sinnoh. Andrew Hanson" said Eric.

He got a slightly larger cheering as he walked out and to the center. He flashed a look at Dawn before stopping near the ref.

"This is it lady's and gentlemen the first match. Andrew Hanson won the coin toss which means Noah Josephs will call out his pokemon first. Then after one of the trainers pokemon has been eliminated both trainers will switch out pokemon. This time Andrew will call out his pokemon. If the winner from this round is the same from the first the battle is over otherwise Noah will call out his 3rd pokemon. There is no substitutes and no mega evolutions. The match will now begin," announced the ref.

Andrew and Noah shook hands and then walked over to their spots to start the battle.

"Go Hitmonchan," said Noah.

"Go Eelektross," said Andrew.

The ref raised his flags and the battle started.

"Hitmonchan use bullet punch,"

"Eelektross use thunderbolt,"

Hitmonchan's two hands turned a slivery color, he then rushed quickly at Eelektross. While he was rushing at him Eelektross charged up and sent a bolt of thunder at Hitmonchan. The bolt struck Hitmonchan and stopped him cold. Hitmonchan's hands were no longer sliver. Leftover static from the powerful bolt hung around leaving Hitmonchan paralyzed.

"It looks like Noah is already behind. Hitmonchan is paralyzed. How will Noah be able to bounce back from if he can?" asked Eric.

Eelektross use discharge,"

Large amounts of electricity discharged from Eelektross' body the strands of thunder hit everywhere. The fans that were watching were lucky that the Alakazam's were on their toes and they created barriers protecting the fans. Hitmonchan couldn't avoid these strands at coming at him and again he was shocked and once the electricity stopped he fell to one knee.

"Hitmonchan combine your three punches and attack,"

"Eelektross use wild charge,"

Eelektross' body became covered in electricity. There was bright yellow glow coming off of Eelektross. Hitmonchan managed to use an attack this time. His two fists turned multiple colors. There was reds yellows and bright blues. The colors cycled through as he rushed at Eelektross. Eelektross rushed at Hitmonchan as well. Eelektross nails Hitmonchan before he can hit anyone. It sends Hitmonchan onto his back unable to get back up. The ref looks over the downed Hitmonchan and waited a minute before calling the match.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Eelektross wins," shouted the ref raising the green flag pointed at Eelektross and Andrew.

"Return Hitmonchan," said Noah.

"Return Eelektross," said Andrew.

"Andrew has won the first round if Andrew wins this round the match is over. If Noah wins it will force a round three. Andrew call out your pokemon please," shouted the ref to make sure he was heard.

"Go Metagross," said Andrew.

"Go Torterra," said Noah.

"I thought he would go with Infernape," thought Andrew. "I guess I was wrong,"

"Torterra use earthquake,"

"Metagross use protect,"

Metagross created a green shield around himself protecting himself from any attacks Torterra could do right now. Torterra brought his front two paws up for a second then slammed them into the ground. This action created a violent earthquake that shook the ground. It sent pillars of rocks up and around. The shaking stopped a few seconds after it started.

"Metagross use Zen Headbutt,"

"Torterra catch him with crunch,"

The sliver colored X on Metagross' head turned blue and he went at Torterra. Once Metagross was close enough Torterra claps his mouth on to him. Metagross's attach could not land, but a look at Andrew, Noah didn't see that he was worried.

"That worked better then I thought," said Andrew.

"What do you mean?" questioned Noah.

"Rather then answer allow me to show you," answered Andrew. "Metagross use psychic,"

"Torterra use mega drain,"

Metagross' eyes turned blue and he lifted both pokemon into the sky. Torterra sent vines into the back of Metagross and started to drain some of his energy.

"Metagross do it now,"

Metagross stated to shake up and down to shake off Torterra. After a couple of shakes he managed to shake him off. Torterra had to retract the vines as he fell back to the ground. Metagross also fell to the ground. Both trainers looked at their pokemon seeing who would get up. Torterra was the first too. Shortly after he did Metagross did as well.

"Wow both pokemon look strong How much more could they take?" asked Eric.

"What an odd serious of moves. It looked like both trainers were prepared for that," said Cynthia.

"Torterra use leaf storm,"

"Metagross crash into him using Zen Headbutt,"

The X on Metagross turned blue as he rushed at Torterra. Torterra shook leaves off his tree on his back and sent the storm of leaves at Metagross. The storm of leaves nailed Metagross and stopped him from attacking the leaves starched him.

"Torterra use earthquake to finish this battle,"

Again Torterra brought his front two paws up and then slammed into the ground. Once slammed into the ground it begun to shake violently. The rocks coming up from the ground nailed Metagross under his body. After taking multiple shots with the rocks Metagross' body fell to the ground ending the round.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Torterra wins," shouted the ref raising the red flag in the direction of Noah and Torterra.

"Return Metagross," said Andrew.

"Return Torterra," said Noah.

"Both trainers have won one round that means the winner of this third and final round will win the match. Noah you will call out your pokemon," shouted the ref.

"Go Infernape," said Noah.

"Go Charizard," said Andrew.

"There we have the last round will be a battle between two fire pokemon. Will it be Andrew and his Charizard, or will it be Noah and his Infernape, I guess we are about to find out," said Eric.

"Its going to be good," said Cynthia.

"Infernape use thunderpunch,"

"Charizard use flamethrower,"

Charizard was in the sky so Infernape had to use a rock to jump at him. Infernape's fist became coated in electricity as he ran at a rock to get up towards Charizard. Once he jumped off the rock and was going at Charizard, Charizard blasted him with a stream of fire. The stream sent him back into the ground landing on his back. Infernape jumped back to his feet nothing ever happened.

"Charizard use heat wave,"

"Infernape use dig to dodge it,"

Charizard flapped his wings sending off large amounts of flame waves at the ground. Infernape dug underground to avoid getting hit by the attack. Andrew flashed a look at the ground and saw steam coming off of it. He acknowledged it and smiled. He knows that the heat wave heated the ground of the arena. Which will make it hard on in Infernape to dig up. Infernape popped his head out of the hole he dug and seen the attack had stopped. Infernape jumped out of the hole and landed back on the ground. The heat coming off the ground started to burn his feet. This act angered Infernape.

"Infernape get back into the hole you dug,"

"What exactly did Andrew do Cynthia?" asked Eric.

"Well Andrew minimized the use of dig from Infernape by heating up the ground. This should be interesting to see what Noah will do know," answered Cynthia.

"Infernape use flamethrower,"

"Charizard use flamethrower as well,"

Both fire pokemon sent out streams of fire. Both attack meet head on. They were evenly matched and none was willing to give in to the other. It stayed like this for a few minutes till Infernape's flamethrower started to pushed towards Charizard. Eventually the flamethrower pushed all the way at Charizard and he was hit with the attack. Even taking this flamethrower Charizard still flew in the air. Noah took a quick look at the ground hoping it cooled some so Infernape can jump out of the hole, but it looked somewhat hot.

"Infernape use thunderpunch again,"

"Charizard counter him with flare blitz,"

Charizard flew at Infernape who was out of the hole he dug and was racing at Charizard with his fist crackling with thunder. Charizard at first was a fiery red color then a dark blue color. Infernape jumps off a rock to hit Charizard but he was hit with Charizard. Charizard picked him up and sent him into the wall behind his trainer. It shook one of the pillars that an Alakazam was on and he fell towards the audience. The Alakazam managed to stop himself and teleport himself back to the top. Charizard took some recoil damage, but it looked like Infernape took a lot more. Infernape fell off the wall and back onto his feet. Infernape was breathing heavily so was Charizard.

"Which fire type will use blaze first?" asked Eric.

Before anyone could answer Infernape's flame crown on his head got larger. Infernape's eyes turned a red color. Infernape just used blaze. If you looked across the way the flame on Charizard's tail grew larger as well and his eyes turned the same color. It was surprising to see that at the same time both pokemon used blaze. With this act the battle is about to get a lot more interesting.

"Infernape use flamethrower,"

"Use flamethrower as well Charizard,"

Both pokemon sent larger then normal streams of fire at one another. Again they were evenly matched and this time the attacks were not moving any. It took a few minutes to realize that the flames this favored Charizard as they got closer and closer towards Infernape. Infernape brought his hands up in preparation to take the flamethrower. He took the attack and it pushed him back towards the wall. The attack stopped just as Infernape was about to hit the wall.

"Infernape now use thunderpunch,"

Infernape ran at Charizard. His fist crackling with thunder. This time around nothing stopped Infernape from landing his attack. He nailed Charizard in the gut. Charizard let out a large roar as the attack hit him. Charizard still stood strong, but that was only an appearance as both pokemon were getting weaker and weaker as the battle continued the only thing that kept the pokemon going was blaze.

"Infernape use flare blitz,"

"Charizard you match him with flare blitz as well,"

Both pokemon first started out as a fiery red color then a dark blue color. Both pokemon hit one another again both were even that was till Charizard again won this time and pushed Infernape back and again he ended up in the wall. Once both stopped using flare blitz both pokemon took recoil damage and the recoil damage caused both pokemon to lay flat down on their stomachs. The ref looked on to see whose is going to get if they get up. Charizard was the first show some life as he got back on to his feet. Moments after he did a wobbly Infernape did as well. That was all for show as Infernape fell back to the ground. A long round battle had finally ended and not a moment to soon.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Andrew is the winner," shouted the ref raising the green flag at Andrew and Charizard.

Just after the flag was raised Charizard fainted as well. This was very tiresome match for both fire type pokemon. Andrew returned Charizard. Noah returned Infernape. Both trainers walked off and back into the waiting room.

**(Inside the Waiting Room)**

"That was good match," said Andrew.

"It was I look forward to battling you again," said Noah leaving.

Andrew received his stamp signaling that he had won. After doing so he saw Dawn run over to him hugging him.

"Good job you won," congratulated Dawn.

"It was not an easy win," responded Andrew.

"Did you expect it to be?" questioned Dawn.

"No," answered Andrew simply.

They walked out and towards the Pokemon Center to get his pokemon healed. While the others at the Stadium and watching on TV listened to what Cynthia was saying.

"This is a reminder that all trainers have to be at the battle mansion tomorrow to get their opponents for their first round battle. It will also tell you the day you will be battling," Reminded Cynthia.

The trainers slowly exited the Stadium and went about their business as they waited to get their opponent. Andrew and Dawn sat at the Pokemon Center and waited for the Nurse Joy to finish checking his Charizard. She said that he would need a long resting period. Andrew simply said he will send him back to Professor Rowan tomorrow. After finishing up at the Pokemon Center. Andrew and Dawn went back to get a break. Noah sat next to his Infernape in a bed at the Pokemon Center and Ash Serena, and Brock went around looking for Andrew and Dawn.

**(After the Match)**

Andrew and Dawn spent the rest of the day relaxing walking around town Ash Serena and Brock gave up looking and went back to their rooms. As night fell on the first night everyone watched the fireworks that the Mansion sent off. Andrew was happy about his first win and he knows it will be some time before he gets his next one.

* * *

><p>There we have the first match is in the books and it was a Victory for Andrew. Noah was a hard opponent and they will battle again later on, but for now Andrew can just relax till his next battle. Who will battle next. We will find out in the next chapter, just wait and see. This time I'd like to thank NuttyBuddy792 for his two Oc's. The next chapter will feature two more battles. I will not do all battles just some of the main ones. Meaning the Oc's and Ash will most likely be the only battles written out. There will be other battles going on they will talk about some of the other matches. With some of the characters in the anime I will add some pokemon to their teams if I need to (Ex. Bianca I will most likely use her team from the Black and White Games)<p>

If you have not played ORAS you have to it is good I have enjoyed playing and I like some of the new features especially when you find a Poochyena that knows play rough , but enough about that I'll still update this story once a week.

(I would like to hear what cool moves you found on a pokemon in ORAS. post something in a review)


	5. Chapter 5: Next Wave of Battles

All the trainers are gathered in the Mansion living room. The trainers have gathered around the monitor just waiting for the 6 champions to walk out. A lot of the trainers are talking among themselves. The room quieted down as soon as the trainers saw Lance, Steven, and Cynthia.

"Good Morning trainers," said Cynthia.

The trainers clapped after she had said that.

"Since everyone is here lets get started. We a lot of great matches. We have a total of 60 matches toady. These 60 matches will be split between various battling locations on the island. Some will battle here in the mansion others will battle in Stadiums like the one yesterday. We have a total of 5 Stadiums and here so 6 battles will be going on at one time. Each Stadium will host 10 matches toady. Please Remember the matches that are shown are completely random. If you do not battle today you will battle in one of the next 3 days. Now the first 20 matches is for Stadium 1 which is just across the way from here. Stadium 2 is just south of here. Stadium 3 is on the coastline just west of here. Stadium 4 is just North of here next two a Pokemon Center. Stadium 5 is once again on the east coastline. So everyone please pay attention to screen as it starts the battle pairings. The matches flashed onto the screen.

(I'll be doing three matches toady. #16 Daniel Nelson vs. #480 Barry,#30 Xander Halls vs. #272 Wyatt, an #35 Liza Stallion vs. #51 Bianca)

"Well there you have it good luck you 120 trainers battling today and don't forget to bring your paper to stamp your victory and all trainers have to finalize their team immediately since 6 battles will start in 2 hours and the battles will not stop till all Stadiums have finished their 10 battles. The only way a break between matches will happen is if the arena is in need of repair," said Lance.

All the trainers exited the Mansion expect those who battle there.

**(Outside the Mansion)**

"I cannot believe I still don't have my match yet," said Ash.

"Just be patient Ash you'll get one soon," said Serena.

"I'm just ready to battle already," said Ash.

"Glad to see your excited about battling," said Serena.

Ash, Brock and Serena started to walk away till someone ran into Ash. It was Barry in a rush again.

"Watch it," shouted Barry in pain.

"Barry just slow down," said Ash.

"Ash I didn't recognize you," said Barry.

"It's been awhile," responded Ash.

"The last time I seen you was in Sinnoh," said Barry.

"I know," said Ash.

"So how have you been?" asked Barry.

"I've been better," answered Ash.

"We'll catch up later after I win my match," said Barry taking off in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"Who was that?" asked Serena.

"Someone I meet in Sinnoh," answered Ash.

"So he knows Dawn then?" questioned Serena.

"I'm not really sure I never asked her or him," answered Ash.

"We should go ask her," said Serena.

"We have to find them first," said Ash laughing.

"Wasn't Andrew at the meeting inside?" asked Serena.

"I didn't see him but he is hard to spot in a group of 480 trainers," responded Ash.

"Lets go look for them," said Serena.

"We have two hours before the first match of the day I want to see," said Ash.

Ash, Serena , and Brock started to walk around to find Andrew and Dawn. The two of them left immediately after Andrew walked out of the Mansion. The two of them headed over to a small Café to get some Breakfast. After they finished their Breakfast they left the Café and just happened to run into Ash.

**(Near the Café)**

"We have been looking for you two," said Serena.

"We have been here," said Andrew.

"Are you going to watch some of the matches today?" asked Ash.

"I think we will catch some," said Andrew.

"Only some" said Ash puzzled.

"Yeah we have something else planned today," said Andrew.

"What would that be?" asked Serena.

Before Andrew could answer Dawn did.

"Andrew and I are going to the beach in a few minutes. We just catch some sun and go swimming," said Dawn.

"I guess we'll catch up later then," said Ash right before they left.

Ash, Brock, and Serena walked over to Stadium 1 which is prepared for the first match. Liza vs. Bianca was the 8th match, Barry vs. Daniel is the 9th match in Stadium 1 and Xander vs. Wyatt is the 10th match in Stadium 1. Andrew and Dawn returned to their hotel room. Dawn packed her green swimsuit in her bag and Andrew put his on before they left the hotel. They walked over to the beach just south of the hotel.

**(At the Beach)**

The beach did have some people Swimming and soaking up the sun but most were packed into one of the six battling locations to watch matches. Andrew and Dawn set up a couple of chairs. Andrew took a seat on one and Dawn got into her green bikini and then joined Andrew. Dawn only stayed with Andrew for a few minutes before her and Piplup went for a swim. Andrew finished reading the paper he got from the Pokemon Center they stopped at before going to the Mansion. He stopped at the Center to switch out Charizard for his Johto starter Feraligatr. After he did finish he joined Dawn in the water. They played splashed around swam some and got out of the water and sat back down in the chairs the peace came to an abrupt end when a high pitch noise was heard by everyone there. It made most of the trainers cover their ears. After the noise had stopped it everyone around was relieved.

"What was that noise?" asked Dawn.

"I wish I knew," responded Andrew.

It was only a few minutes after the noise had stopped that Tentacool and Tentacruel started to pop their heads out of the water. These water type pokemon started to attack those on the beach. Andrew and Dawn were barely missed by a Tentacool's sludge bomb.

"That's it," said Andrew taking out a pokeball from his bag.

"No," said a guy behind them.

They turn around to see Red and Steven standing there.

"We have to stop them from attacking us," said Andrew.

"We'll handle it," said Steven

"We need you to leave the beach," said Red.

Steven continued to ask people on the beach to leave while Red with his Mega Blastoise dealt with the Tentacool and Tentacruel. Many of those at the beach went near the Café and continued to watch Red who was later joined by Steven and his Mega Metagross to fight them off. They really didn't fight them off just countered or stopped each one of their attacks. Eventually the Tentacool's and Tentacruel's swam off. Red's Blastoise and Steven's Metagross returned to normal and they returned them and left.

Andrew and Dawn walked back to their hotel room to get changed and go met up with Ash and Co. to watch some of the matches.

"What do you think happened?" asked Dawn.

"I wish a had that answer," said Andrew.

"All I remember is a loud pitch noise then the attack by the pokemon," said Dawn.

"That's the same thing I heard and saw," said Andrew.

They made it back to the hotel room where they got changed. Andrew turned on the TV to check on some of the battles going on while waiting for Dawn to finish. Stadium 1 just finished match 6. While the others were in progress. After Dawn was finished Andrew shut the TV off and they started to walk towards Stadium 1.

"Andrew why did Steven's Metagross look differnet from yours?" asked Dawn.

"It's called Mega Evolution," answered Andrew.

"What is that?" asked Dawn.

" I don't have a real explanation about it but what I do is that a certain pokemon can evolve further then ever before. It's new evolution grants it extra power. It takes a certain item like I have to use mega evolution. It also takes a certain stone a pokemon must hold for example if you remember my Lucario has an item on his right paw that hold his mega stone. Most trainers here have such an item," said showing Dawn his Mega Bracelet.

By time Andrew had finished explaining it they had made it to Stadium 1. They walked over to the ticket area, got a ticket and sat down to the right of Serena. It went Brock, then to his right was Ash, to his right was Serena, then Dawn, and to Dawn's right was Andrew. They just caught the end of the 7th match.

**(At the Stadium)**

"There you have the 7th match is over and not a minute to soon. The 8th match will begin in mere moments. The 8th match is between Liza Stallion vs. Bianca, It should be a great match to see," said Eric.

"Yes it should," said Cynthia.

A ref walked over to the center of the arena and waited for the two trainers to come on out.

"It brings me great pleasure to introduce the participants of match 8. Please Welcome from Cerulean City, Kanto Elizabeth Stallion, and her opponent from Nuvema Town, Unova Bianca," said Eric.

Liza walked out in her orange vest over a white blouse, red jean shorts with red Pokéball belt, and red and yellow sneakers. Both female trainers walked out and joined the ref in the center of the arena. The ref looked at both of them before speaking into the mic she had.

"I have to go over the rules before go any further this is a three on three pokemon battle a trainer can only change her pokemon after one of either trainer's pokemon have been eliminated. It will like this till we a have winner. Elizabeth has won the coin toss so Bianca will call out her pokemon first then Elizabeth will and if there is a need for a three round of battling Bianca will call her's first again. Neither trainer can mega evolve. The match can begin now," said the ref.

Both trainers took their spots and each grab one of their pokeballs.

"Go Stoutland," said Bianca.

"Go Brasegal," said Liza.

In front of Liza stood a very powerful Blaziken ready to do battle. Her Blaziken looked across at Stoutland and caught Stoutland making himself look more power more fierce. This slightly scared Blaziken.

"It looks like Stoutland is using it intimidate ability on Blaziken," said Eric.

"Brasegal use sky uppercut,"

"Stoutland use surf,"

Liza's Blaziken moved quickly at Stoutland with his hands glowing white. Stoutland let out a cry and a wave of water rushed through the arena. The wave of water over takes the charging Brasegal and sends him back at Liza. Brasegal was unable to land his attack on Stoutland. A lot of the water settled behind the trainers but some still covered the arena. It would make hard for pokemon to move quickly without splashing the water around.

"Stoutland use wild charge,"

"Brasegal use focus blast,"

Stoutland's body became covered in electricity and he started to run at Brasegal. The water still in the arena slowed Stoutland just slightly. Brasegal brought both his hands together and in between them made a powerful brown sphere. He sent it at the charging Stoutland. The attack exploded in Stoutland's face. This action stopped Stoutland from hitting Brasegal. Stoutland took damage from the focus blast and from the stopping of wild charge.

"Brasegal use flamethrower,"

The flames on Blaziken's arms lite up right before he sent a powerful stream of fire at Stoutland. Stoutland could do nothing but take the hit and it was a devastating hit at that. The fire attack lasted just long enough to finish off Stoutland. After stopping the fire attack Stoutland fell to his knees and fainted.

"Stoutland is unable to battle, Brasegal wins," said the ref raising the red flag in the direction of Liza.

Both trainers returned their respective pokemon and Liza was ready to call out her next pokemon.

"Before the next round we shall drain the leftover water from the arena so if the trainers would take a step off the arena and wait a few minutes," said the ref before she too took a step back.

The arena was lowered to drain the water. It took only 5 minutes for the arena to be completely drained with water. The water might be gone but it looks like the dirt that normally covered the arena become sticky and muddy. Bianca walked over to the ref to talk to her.

"I would like another arena please," said Bianca.

The ref signaled for Elizabeth to walk over to them.

"Do you want a differnet arena?" asked the ref to Elizabeth.

"I don't care," said Liza.

"Ok we will make a change from a dirt arena to a rock/dirt arena it will take 10 minutes to finalize the arena change so I advice the two trainers to go back to their respective waiting room and we shall call you when it's done," said the ref.

Bianca and Liza walked back to the waiting rooms and took a seat and turned the TV on. It showed four refs out there changing up the arena. It took 5 minutes to change the arenas and the more time consuming part is the approval of a champion. The ref used her walkie to call for a Champion to check. It took Lance 10 minutes to get there because he was busy at another Stadium. When he finally arrived he walked on the arena and went over a short checklist in his head before saying that the battle can resume. Lance left the Stadium and walked back over to the Battle Mansion.

"Now that the new arena is ready I would like to have Bianca and Elizabeth to come back out," said the ref.

The two trainers walked out and joined the ref. The ref reminded them that Elizabeth is calling out her pokemon first then Bianca.

"The match will now resume," said the ref.

"Go Tortank," said Liza.

Now in front of her stood a big powerful Blastoise. He looked ready to battle.

"Go Simisage," said Bianca.

"Tortank use gyro ball,"

"Simisage use energy ball,"

Tortank withdrew his head arms and legs into his shell he then started to spin. As he spun a slivery ball appeared above his shell. He sent that same ball at Simisage. While Tortank was doing that Simisage made a ball of green energy in front of his mouth. Simisage sent his attack off just a couple seconds before Tortank did. Both attacks collided and exploded causing some smoke to cover the arena for a few moments.

"Tortank use skull bash,"

Tortank lowered his head and ran at where Simisage stood before the smoke settled in. Tortank nailed Simisage in the gut and he ended up in the wall behind Bianca. Bianca watched as Simisage fell to the ground Simisage wasn't getting up.

"Simisage is unable to battle, Tortank wins. With two consecutive wins Elizabeth is the winner," said the ref raising the red flag in the direction of Elizabeth.

Liza returned Tortank and walked back to the waiting room she had the same smug smile on her face as she begun the match. Bianca on the other was slightly disappointed about her loss. She will have to bounce back on her next match.

**(After the Battle)**

While Liza walked into the back she was met up with a guy in green t-shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans with a grey Pokéball belt. His was Xander and was really happy that his match was soon and that his rival also won her match.

"Congrats on your victory," said Xander.

"Its not like I already knew I was going to win," said Liza.

"It was a flawless victory," said Xander.

"I knew it was going to be," said Liza.

They have a few moments of silence before Liza talks again.

"Hope you win your match," said Liza walking off towards the exit.

"I will," said Xander to himself before walking back into the waiting room.

Andrew and Dawn were talking about the pervious match. While the ref started her walkthrough.

"I cannot stand that Elizabeth girl. I may not know her but then again I wouldn't want to meet her either. She just seems so smug all the time. She kinda reminds me of Paul.," said Dawn.

"It's the way people are I guess. All trainers when they are winning they get overconfident sometimes its a bad thing. I was that way in the Unova League I took a terrible loss and it snapped me out of it. She just needs that loss," said Andrew.

"She needs to face someone tough next round then," said Dawn.

"Like who," asked Andrew.

"I know she should face someone like you," said Dawn.

"I think that would be a great battle," said Andrew.

The ref on the arena did her final walk through before leaving the arena. She was replaced by an older gentlemen he was the ref for the match between Daniel and Barry. He too did a walk through before he shook his head yes.

**(Next Battle)**

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we are ready for our next match. In this match we have Barry vs. Daniel. The match will begin in a moment all we are waiting in the match in the Battle Mansion to end," said Eric.

Minutes later Eric was handed a note it said he can move right along and begin the next match.

"The match will now begin. Let me introduce first from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Barry. His opponent from Lavaridge Town, Hoenn please welcome Daniel Nelson," said Eric.

Both the trainers joined the ref in the center of the rocky arena.

"Backstage Barry won the coin toss which means Daniel will call out his pokemon first. Afterward it will be Barry then if we need too Daniel again. This is a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. No mega, or substitutions. The only way a trainer will change pokemon is after a battle round," said the ref.

Both trainers shook each others hand and then walked over to their spots. Daniel was the green flag Barry was the red flag. The ref raised both flags and the match begun.

"Swampert, its time for battle" said Daniel.

"Go Heracross," said Barry.

"Swampert, use ice beam,"

"Heracross dodge it and use brick break,"

Heracross took to the air to avoid the beam of rigid blue ice Swampert sent out at him. He then flew at Swampert, Heracross then brought his arm right down on the head of Swampert. Her head hit the ground for a few seconds before coming back up.

"Heracross use close combat,"

"Use protect Swampert,"

A green shield covered Swampert while Heracross tried to kick and punch him. Heracross never gave up and kept punching and kicking the shield, but he was unable to do any real damage to Swampert.

"Swampert now drop the shield and use hammer arm,"

Swampert dropped his shield and slammed his fist into Heracross. The punch sent Heracross flying across the arena crashing into a rock. Heracross slowly got off the rock he looked extremely beat up from that one attack. The bad thing for Swampert was that the power of the attack slowed her down some.

"Come on Heracross you have to fight through it. Use mega horn,"

"Use hydro pump Swampert,"

Heracross's giant horn begun to glow all white as he charged at Swampert. Swampert opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of crystal clear water at the charging Heracross. Heracross at first was able to push through the water, but that was all for not and eventually he was sent back and he ended up in front of his trainer.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Swampert wins," said the ref raising the green flag in the direction of Daniel/

"Return Heracross," said Barry.

"Return Swampert," said Daniel.

"Go Empoleon," said Barry.

"Sceptile, its time for battle" said Daniel.

"We might looking at a second straight win for Daniel. He will be the second one in this arena if he does accomplish it," said Eric.

"Empoleon use metal claw,"

"Sceptile use leaf blade,"

Sceptile rushed at Empoleon with blades on his arms glowing green. By time Empoleon was ready to use his attack Sceptile was already in his face and about to deliver a powerful leaf blade. He slashed Empoleon twice. Empoleon on the other hand was unable to do anything.

"Empoleon use hydro pump,"

"Sceptile use energy ball,"

Empoleon opened his beak and unleashed a powerful stream of water at Sceptile. Sceptile made a ball of green energy near his mouth. He sent the energy ball at the stream of water and stopped the hydro pump. The hydro pump caused the energy ball to explode causing no one any harm.

"Drill Peck, Empoleon,"

"Sceptile slow him down with razor leaf,"

Sceptile grabbed some of his leaves and started tossing them at Empoleon who was flying at with his beak bright white. At first Empoleon brushed through the leaves with ease but they just kept coming at him. It became to much and he was forced to stop.

"Finish it with leaf blade Sceptile,"

The two blades on Sceptile's arms became green and longer. he then rushed at Empoleon, He slashed with his left arm then circled back around to attack him with his right. Empoleon wobbled around a bit before falling onto his face ending the battle and the match.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Sceptile wins. Since Daniel has won two straight battles he is the winner," said the ref raising the green flag towards Daniel and Sceptile.

Barry returned Empoleon and walked back to the waiting room with a disappointed look on his face. He seemed down about his loss and it didn't make him fill any better knowing that he lost two straight in a row. Daniel on the other hand was quite content on his victory.

"Wow two in a row is Xander keep up the pattern with a quick victory or will Wyatt be able to fight him off. We will see in a little few minutes," said Eric.

**(After the Match)**

The ref did a walkthrough of the arena before leaving the arena into the back. He was once again replaced by another official. This one looked like he was ready to go so were the trainers in the back.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we are ready to begin our final match of the night. Let us introduce our trainers from Goldenrod City, Johto: Wyatt. His opponent from Cinnabar Island, Kanto Xander Halls," said Eric.

Both trainers joined the ref in the middle as he was ready to explain what is about to go down in the match.

"This is a 3 on 3 pokemon battle no substitutions, no mega evolutions. The only way a trainers switches out pokemon is when the other's is eliminated. In the Back Xander won the coin toss which means Wyatt calls out his pokemon first, then Xander, and if need to Wyatt again. The battle will not stop unless something drastic happens. Xander is the green flag Wyatt is the red flag. The match can now begin," said the ref.

The two trainers shook hands before going to their spots ready to battle.

**(The Last Battle)**

"Go Ariados," said Wyatt.

"Go Farenheit," said Xander.

In front of Xander a mighty and powerful Charizard.

"Ariados use poison jab,"

"Farenheit use flamethrower,"

Farenheit opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of burning hot fire at Ariados who was rushing at him with his two front legs drenched in poison. Ariados never made it to Farenheit because he was stopped in his tracks by the flamethrower. After Ariados took the attack he was left burned. How he survived such a powerful fire attack no one exactly knew but another attack like that will knock Ariados out.

"Ariados use cross poison,"

"Farenheit use air slash,"

Ariados' front two legs were again drenched in poison and he ran at Farenheit. Farenheit flapped his wings a couple times and sent scythe like winds at the Ariados. The winds cut and slashed at Ariados stopping him from attacking in the end Ariados ended up on his back the battle was over.

"Ariados is unable to battle, Farenheit wins," said the ref raising the green flag.

"Return Ariados," said Wyatt.

"Return Farenheit," said Xander.

"Xander will know call out his pokemon," said the ref.

"Go Axe," said Xander.

Once his pokeball hit the ground out popped a very powerful Haxours.

"Go Tyrantrum," said Wyatt.

"Axe use dual chop,"

"Tyrantrum use head smash,"

Tyrantrum ran full speed with his head leading the way at Axe. Axe tried to slash him, but he was unable to. Tyrantrum smashed right into the gut of Axe. Tyrantrum smashed him right into the wall. It shook the few watching in the front because of how much force Tyrantrum put into it. Tyrantrum's head started to hurt after crashing into him he took damage from the same attack. Axe fell from the back wall to the ground barely standing on his feet.

"Tyrantrum use Giga Impact,"

"Axe use earthquake,"

Axe slammed one of his feet into the ground causing it to shake. The shaking didn't detour Tyrantrum from attacking as he kept going at Axe that was till a rock nailed him when it was lifted up from the ground shaking. He was stopped.

"Axe use outrage,"

Axe starts in a fury and he rushes at Tyrantrum. He hits Tyrantrum in the gut. It forced Tyrantrum to drop onto his knees. To bad for Tyrantrum is that he was once again hit with the outrage attack. This time the outrage attack layed him flat out on the ground and not a minute too soon because Axe became terribly confused. The ref examined Tyrantrum very closely for a minute before ending the battle.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle, Axe wins. Since Xander was able to knockout two straight pokemon he is the winner,' said the ref raising the green flag.

Xander was extremely proud of himself and his pokemon. And the smile on his face just how he was. He walked over to shake Wyatt's hand again before leaving to the back.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen the first day of battles is over and it was not easy for some trainers. Tomorrow all trainers are to report to the Battle Mansion by 10am don't be late. This Eric Haynesworth signing off," said Eric.

**(Outside the Stadium)**

Andrew and Dawn was just a few feet ahead of Ash, Brock and Serena. It has been a long day for a lot these trainers so most just wanted to get some rest. Andrew and Dawn got some frozen yogurt from this small shack near the entrance of the island. Brock, Ash, and Serena got some dinner. May and Iris went into Lumiose City for the day. Cilan and Max just stayed and relaxed for the day. After doing so they all returned to their hotel rooms moon was high in the sky at this time.

**(At the Battle Mansion)**

The 6 Champions were gathered around a table talking about the events at the beach.

"Who could have done such a thing?" asked Cynthia.

"My guess Giovanni," answered Red.

"Are sure it could be anyone," responded Steven.

"Name one other person that would want to attack us?" asked Red.

"How about Archie and Maxie. The leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua," said Steven.

"It could be Team Plasma," said Alder.

"As well as Team Galactic," replied Cynthia.

"Don't forget Team Flare," said Diantha.

"I have to agree with Red," said Lance.

"We have to explore the ocean around the island tomorrow," said Red.

"I'll go"said Diantha.

"So will," agreed Red.

"We have it settled then Red and Diantha will go explore around the island I'll run the Tournament with Cynthia and Alder. Steven will check around the beach and see if anything can be found," responded Lance.

"I have a better idea," said Steven.

"What?" questioned Lance.

"I think I should talk to some of the people there," answered Steven.

"Who would you talk to?" asked Red.

"How about Andrew and the girl he was with," said Steven.

"They were there so they should no some. After talking to them go check Stadium 3 it picked up some of the noise is shorted out the scoreboard," said Red.

"Ok," replied Steven.

"Then we will meet again tomorrow at the same time," said Lance.

The 6 champions left the meeting room and went into their bedrooms for the night.

* * *

><p>Here is the next Chapter so enjoy.<p>

(w): means winner of the match

**Stadium 1:**

Match 1: Blake (w) vs. Sophia

Match 2: Ben D. (w) vs. Bella

Match 3: Gavin (w) vs. Levi

Match 4: Jaxon (w) vs. Sadie

Match 5: Olivia (w) vs. Ej

Match 6: Ayden (w) vs. Ember

Match 7: Jasmin (w) vs. Jude

Match 8: Elizabeth Stallion (w) vs. Bianca

Match 9: Daniel Nelson (w) vs. Barry

Match 10: Xander Halls (w) vs. Wyatt

**Stadium 2:**

Match 1: Hugo (w) vs. Dawson

Match 2: Eli (w) vs. Nia

Match 3: Suzie (w) vs. Toby

Match 4: Grace (w) vs. Nora

Match 5: Katie (w) vs. Cole

Match 6: Jenna (w) vs. Patrick

Match 7: Gabby (w) vs. Lauren

Match 8: Miles (w) vs. Phillip

Match 9: Abbigail (w) vs. Oliver

Match 10: Maddie (w) vs. Matthew

**Stadium 3:**

Match 1: Luka (w) vs. Julian

Match 2: Baylee (w) vs. Miranda

Match 3: Liv (w) vs. Stella

Match 4: Layla (w) vs. Denni

Match 5: Avery (w) vs. Maya

Match 6: Isabella (w) vs. Lucy

Match 7: Henery (w) vs. Lilly

Match 8: Emma (w) vs. Lucas

Match 9: Marc (w) vs. Addison

Match 10: Leah (w) vs. Yusuf

**Stadium 4:**

Match 1: Izzy (w) vs. Grayson

Match 2: Gwen (w) vs. Charlie

Match 3: Parker (w) vs. Caroline

Match 4: Leo (w) vs. Pipper

Match 5: Julia (w) vs. Eleanor

Match 6: Brady (w) vs. Tina

Match 7: Zoe (w) vs. Kaylee

Match 8: Riley (w) vs. Autumn

Match 9: Alice (w) vs. Asher

Match 10: Quinn (w) vs. Paisley

**Stadium 5:**

Match 1: Gus (w) vs. Atlas

Match 2: Ryder (w) vs. Micah

Match 3: Hadley (w) vs. Sasha

Match 4: Carson (w) vs. Molly

Match 5: Isla (w) vs. Kate

Match 6: Luna (w) vs. Jason

Match 7: Roman (w) vs. Sawyer

Match 8: Jase (w) vs. Colin

Match 9: Hazel (w) vs. Rylee

Match 10: Alexa (w) vs. Kai

**Stadium 6:**

Match 1: Remy (w) vs. Tori

Match 2: Case (w) vs. Jimmy

Match 3: Finn (w) vs. Ivy

Match 4: Willow (w) vs. Mateo

Match 5: Sean (w) vs. Wesley

Match 6: Gracie (w) vs. Bennett

Match 7: Marcus (w) vs. Kinsley

Match 8: Kylie (w) vs. Callie

Match 9: Justin (w) vs. Jax

Match 10: Kevin (w) vs. Jayce


	6. Chapter 6: 2nd Wave of Battles

**(Inside the Battle Mansion)**

"Good morning trainers," said Lance he was joined by Cynthia and Alder.

The trainers clapped welcoming them.

"Know lets get right to this. Another 120 of you will be battling today. We have fixed the scoreboard in Stadium 3 so we should not have anymore problems. If we do we will move the remaining battle to the other Stadiums. With any hope we will not have too. And for those who may have heard a noise it was a problem under water and we working on fixing it. That is all we'll say about it. Now if you will give your attention to the screen we'll get this underway,," said Lance.

The battles for each Stadium flashed onto the screen. After the first seven had appeared for Stadium 1 the 8th was #71 Alex Mallinger vs. #12 Paul. (The last battle I'll be writing for the chapter). Stadium 2 comes and goes so does Stadium 3. It wasn't till the first match in Stadium 4 that Ash got excited to see that he finally has a match. #120 Ash Ketchum vs. #397 Simon. It wasn't till Stadium 6 or the Battle Mansion battles started to appear that another potential finalist had a match. It was #14 Carter Williams vs. #238 Andre. This was match 6 of the Battle Mansion.

"Good luck to all of you, We look forward to seeing you battle here today. You are now free to leave and get ready for your match today. The first match in each Stadium will begin in 2 hours so submit your team as soon as you can you can then head to the Stadium your battling at," said Lance.

The trainers that weren't battling in the Battle Mansion left. Many of those went towards either the Stadium their battling or the Pokemon Center.

**(Outside the Battle Mansion)**

"You seem happier today Ash," said Serena.

"I am because I'm battling today," responded Ash.

"Who are you battling?" asked Serena.

"Someone by the name of Simon," answered Ash.

"That's great," said Serena.

"Brock, Paul is battling today too," said Ash.

"Your rival from Sinnoh," responded Brock.

"That would be the one," said Ash.

"Who's he battling?" asked Brock.

"A guy by the name of Alex," answered Ash.

"I think we should watch that match," said Brock.

Andrew and Dawn walked over to Ash and Co. outside the mansion.

"Good luck Ash," said Dawn.

"Andrew told you I was battling today," said Ash.

"He did," responded Dawn.

'Are you two coming to watch my battle?" asked Ash.

"More than likely," answered Andrew.

Andrew and Dawn walked away after saying that. They went over to the same little Café they went to yesterday to get some breakfast.

"Which Stadium are you in?" asked Brock.

"Stadium 4," said Ash.

"We better go then," said Brock.

**(1 hour later)**

Ash, Serena, and Brock left toward the Pokemon Center for Ash to submit his team just before his match. After submitting his team they walked over to the stadium. Serena and Brock found their seats while Ash stood around in the waiting room waiting for his opponent. Simon showed right on time in the back. Simon was a geeky type person. All he talked about is how he passed trainer's school with ease. While he did that Ash had to learn through his journeys. The ref walked over to them.

"Simon you can call the coin toss," said the ref.

"I'll call heads," said Simon.

The ref flips the coin the air it lands on heads. Simon won the coin toss.

"Ash you will call out your pokemon first," said the ref.

Ash acknowledges the fact that he has to go first. The ref walked over the by the entrance to wait for the battles to start. Ash sat down to begin thinking about his strategy. While Simon sat down and he looked over his six pokeballs. Serena and Brock waited for their friend to battle.

"So when did you meet Ash?" questioned Brock.

"The first time was at Professor Oak's Summer Camp," answered Serena.

"I thought you were from Kalos," said Brock.

"I am but I was born in Kanto and was raised there for awhile till we moved," responded Serena.

Andrew and Dawn joined them just minutes after Brock and Serena started talking. Andrew took a seat next to Brock while Dawn took a seat next to Serena. Andrew and Brock talking just before the match started.

"So Andrew, How have you done in the other regions?" asked Brock.

"I did quite well for myself, including a win in the Sinnoh Region," responded Andrew.

"How did you meet Dawn again?" asked Brock.

"Like she said we meet in Vermillion City about 3 months ago," answered Andrew.

"Were you going through Kanto or something else at that time?" asked Brock.

"No, I was looking for Brandon the Final Frontier Brain," answered Andrew.

"Any luck finding him?" asked Brock.

"Still till this day I have not found him. Hopefully after this tournament I can find and battle him for the last symbol," answered Andrew.

Their conversation was interrupted by the announcer. He started to talk about the matches today.

"Good Morning Trainers and their guests today we have ten great match for this stadium in store for today. My name is Greg and I am so lucky to be joined by the famous hobo himself Alder," said Greg.

"Thanks for having me and again I am no hobo I am annoyed of being called that," said Alder.

"The first match of the day is about to begin so please welcome are competitors. From Rustboro City, Hoenn, Simon. His opponent from Pallet Town, Kanto: Ash Ketchum. I will now turn it over to the ref to go over everything for the match," said Greg.

"Ok here are the rules. Both trainers will only be able to use 3 pokemon. They cannot substitute or mega evolve any of their pokemon unless the battle for that round is over. The battle itself will be over when one trainer wins 2 of the 3 battles. A coin toss has determined who will call out their pokemon first. Simon won that toss so Ash will call out his pokemon. Then Simon will go next, and if we need to go a third round Ash will be again," said the ref.

Ash and Simon walked over to their spots and were waiting on the ref to start the match. The ref brought up both flags. Red is for Simon and Green is for Ash. He then brought them down to signal the start of the match.

**(Battle Ash vs. Simon)**

"Go Donphan," said Ash.

"A smart decision here would be to go with my ice or water type so that's what I'll do. Go Vanilluxe," said Simon.

"Donphan use rollout,"

"Vanilluxe use ice beam,"

Donphan rolled himself up and started rolling at Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe opened his mouth and shot out a beam of frigid blue ice. This ice attack completely froze the rolling attack that was Donphan. Donphan only remained frozen briefly. Once Donphan stopped his attack became normal he shattered the ice.

"Donphan use earthquake,"

"Try blizzard, Vanilluxe,"

Donphan stood up on his hind feet, he then slammed his front two back into the ground causing the ground around him to violently shake. Vanilluxe moved around to avoid most of the rocks that came out of the ground by the earthquake. But he did eventually get hit causing Vanilluxe to hit the ground. Vanilluxe did recover from the attack an unleashed furious icy storm at the armor pokemon. Donphan tried to withstand the hit, but he could only take so much before the powerful icy attack became to much and Donphan fainted.

"Donphan may have been able to withstand the ice beam, but this blizzard was just too much for him. Even Donphan's ability sturdy didn't do anything," said Greg.

"We have to remember that his ability can only withstand one attack and that was the damaging ice beam," said Alder.

"Right you are Alder," said Greg.

"Donphan is unable to battle, Vanilluxe wins" said the ref.

"Return Donphan," said Ash.

"Return Vanilluxe," said Simon.

"Simon will now call out his pokemon," said the ref.

"Go Pinsir," said Simon.

"Go Staraptor," said Ash.

"Pinsir use rock tomb,"

"Staraptor dodge it then use aerial ace,"

Pinsir pick up one rock and chucked it at Staraptor who was in the air. Staraptor dodged the rock with ease. After avoiding the rock Staraptor then flew at Pinsir. As Staraptor came at Pinsir you could white streaks coming from his beak. Pinsir couldn't do much to avoid the hit and took the blow to his gut. The super effective blow did a large amount to Pinsir, but he still stood strong and continued to battle.

"Pinsir use stone edge,"

"Staraptor use brave bird,"

Sharp rocks circled Pinsir's body. Staraptor flew into the air, After a few second flying higher, he dove at Pinsir his body was at first was a red color, but as he got closer to Pinsir he became blue. Just after Staraptor turned blue Pinsir sent the sharp pointed rocks at Staraptor. As they tried to make contact with Staraptor they were shattered because the attack. Staraptor continued his pursuit and once he hit Pinsir in the gut again it sent him back just a couple of inches to the left of his trainer. Staraptor took some recoil damage but otherwise survived the battle. Pinsir on the other hand was on his back not moving.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Staraptor wins. Ash and Simon are tied at 1. This last battle will settle it," said the ref.

"Return Pinsir," said Simon.

"Return Staraptor," said Ash.

"Ash will call out his pokemon now," reminded the ref.

Ash looks down at his buddy Pikachu who was standing next to him.

"You ready to go buddy?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu before he ran out onto the Stadium.

"Go Toxicroak," said Simon.

"So the final battle here is Simon's Toxicroak vs. Ash's Pikachu. Alder who do you give the advantage to?" asked Greg.

"In any normal circumstance you have to give it to Toxicroak, but in this case Ash and Pikachu have been through a lot and have beaten the odds before so if I had to pick one I will go with Pikachu," said Alder.

"Alder you picked Pikachu. You sound confident with that pick," said Greg.

"I am," said Alder.

"We will now enjoy the battle," said Greg.

"Toxicroak use poison jab,"

"Pikachu use agility to dodge the attack then use thunderbolt,"

Toxicroak's arms became a dark purple color as he ran at Pikachu. Pikachu quickened the pace by jetting pass Toxicroak and stopped steps behind him. Pikachu then charged up and sent a bolt of thunder at Toxicroak. Toxicroak could do nothing, but take the hit. Toxicroak was shocked, but it wasn't enough. Toxicroak stood strong and was ready to continue.

"Pikachu is faster then I thought. I have to account for that when I attack again. Toxicroak use sludge bomb,"

"Pikachu use electro ball,"

Toxicroak turned around and shot off a purple sludgy ball at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped into the air while he was in the air a electrified ball formed in front of his tail. Once it was ready he sent it at the sludge bomb. Both ball attack nailed one another and exploded causing smoke to cover the arena.

"I gotta take a chance," said Ash trying to look through the smoke to see if he could see Toxicroak or Pikachu.

He knew Pikachu didn't take any damage, but he is unsure if Pikachu is still in front of Toxicroak. If he is then what Ash is about to do will for sure end this battle. Simon looked around but he could not see Toxicroak, this brought on fear onto to his face. He didn't know what to expect once the smoke clears.

"Pikachu use volt tackle,"

"How could he do that not knowing where both pokemon are?" questioned Simon.

Inside the smoke cloud Pikachu started running faster and faster, eventually Pikachu was surrounded by thunder. It was either by luck or by miracle Pikachu nailed Toxicroak right in the gut. After hitting him Pikachu took some of the recoil damage but he still stood strong. Simon on the other hand was confident that Pikachu missed his attack. He was so confident that he waited for a few tense moments for the smoke to clear. Once the smoke did clear we could see Pikachu standing right in front of his trainer and Toxicroak ling on the ground not moving. Most of the audience was in aw of the moment. The ref took a moment before calling the match.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Ash is the winner," said the ref.

Ash ran out to his partner. He lifted Pikachu up. Simon was still in shock on how Pikachu hit his Toxicroak. Simon decided to take it up with the ref and said cheated somehow. Ash and Pikachu walked over to the ref as well.

"Ash did you see into the smoke," asked the ref.

"No I didn't. I just took a chance at it," responded Ash.

"That's BS I know you saw into the smoke," yelled Simon.

"We have no proof Ash cheated in any shape or form so he wins this battle fair and square," said the ref.

Simon walks off the arena pissed about the outcome. After entering the back Simon was approached by Alder. Ash walked back into there as well to see Alder talking to him.

"Simon you may call it what you like, but Ash one this match fair and square. You have to accept that and move on. You still have a chance to move forward into the other rounds you just need to win to get in," said Alder.

"I guess you're right I'll let it go," said Simon walking off.

Alder saw Ash and walked over to him.

"Either that was smart thinking or luck I may never know I have to give you credit. Keep up the good work you could win this," said Alder.

"Thanks," responded Ash.

Ash collected his stamp signifying his victory. After doing so he was meet by Brock, Serena, Andrew and Dawn.

"Good job on your victory Ash," said Serena.

"That was an impressive win, but like everyone else I am curious how you did that," said Andrew.

"I don't know either I guess we got some luck today," responded Ash.

"Well we are going to go get lunch do you three want to tag along with?" asked Andrew.

"We would love to," said Serena.

"Come on then we better go," said Andrew.

**(On the Walk to the Restaurant)**

The five of them walked over towards the restaurant. On the way there Steven ran over to them.

"Good job on your victory Ash," said Steven.

"Thanks," responded Ash.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to Andrew and his friend for a few brief moment," said Steven .

"That's fine. Ash you can keep heading to the restaurant we'll meet you there then," said Andrew.

Andrew and Dawn followed Steven away. He looked like he means business. He looked around to make sure no one was around before he questioned Andrew and Dawn.

"Were you two at the beach yesterday?" asked Steven.

"Yeah," answered Andrew.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" asked Steven.

"All I heard was a noise that forced us to cover our ears then the Tentacruel and Tentacool attacked," answered Dawn.

"Did you notice anything different Andrew?" asked Steven.

"Dawn is basically right about what we both saw," said Andrew.

"Was there anything you noticed before the noise?" questioned Steven.

"I didn't notice anything," answered Dawn.

"I was reading something in the paper so if there was I missed it," said Andrew.

"Did you two notice any color difference or small details that you would think wouldn't matter?" asked Steven.

"No I didn't," answered Andrew.

"Same here," said Dawn.

"Steven do you even know what happened yesterday?" questioned Andrew.

"I don't have an answer for that question," said Steven.

"Is there anymore you have to ask us?" asked Andrew.

"No that's all I got, you two go. I'm off to Stadium 3," said Steven walking off.

After the questioning from Steven, Dawn and Andrew rejoined Ash, Brock, and Serena at the small Café near the Battle Mansion.

**(At the Café)**

"What was that about?" asked Brock.

"Something that happened at the beach yesterday," answered Andrew.

"What happened?" question Ash.

"A noise that startled the Tentacool and Tentacruel around the island and they attacked the beach we were at yesterday," answered Andrew.

"Before you ask Ash we do not know what caused the noise," said Dawn.

The waiter walks over to the table and hands each of them menus. The five of them look over the menu. As they were looking it over the waiter walked away. IT returned shortly after ready to ask what drinks they want.

"I'll take a tea," said Serena.

"Cola is fine," said Ash.

"I'll take a diet Cola," said Brock.

"I will have a Cola as well," said Andrew.

"I'll take a lemonade," said Dawn.

"I'll be right back with those," said the waiter walking off to get the drinks.

"So what is good at this Café?" asked Ash.

"If I could make a recommendation the one sandwich I had here was good. I had the Roast Beef Sandwich," answered Andrew.

The waiter returns with a tray full of drinks. He handed out each one to their respective person. He then took out a notepad and pen.

"If you five are ready to order you can place it now," said the waiter ready to write down the orders.

"I'll take the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich combo," said Serena.

"I'll take the Tauros Burger," said Ash.

"I'll have the five berry salad," said Brock.

"I'll have the roast beef sandwich combo," said Andrew.

"I'll have the five berry salad as well," said Dawn.

"Ok I'll go place your orders and when they are ready I'll bring them," said the waiter walking off.

"Ash why exactly do you want to win this tournament?" asked Andrew.

"It's not for the prize or anything, but I hope this will be the start of my goal to becoming a pokemon master," said Ash.

"We have a lot of tough completion," said Andrew.

"Yeah I know. Some of my toughest rivals are here," said Ash.

"I haven't ran into my former rival yet, but I do believe he is here somewhere," responded Andrew.

"You never told you had a rival," interrupted Dawn.

"It's been about 8 months since I last talked to him. If I remember it was in Unova and he beat me out. He later lost to a guy by the name of Jett," said Andrew.

"What was your rivals name?" asked Dawn.

"His name was Oscar, I meet in Sinnoh in Sandgem Town. He selected Torterra a day after I selected Piplup," said Andrew.

"You never told me you had a Piplup," said Dawn angry with Andrew.

"I have at least one starter from each region I traveled," responded Andrew.

"I would love see some more of you pokemon," said Dawn.

"Once we get a chance to get back to Sinnoh I will show you them," said Andrew.

"I know you got Charizard from Professor Oak, Who'd you get from the others?" asked Ash.

"From Kanto I went to Sinnoh and got a Piplup from Professor Rowan. In Johto I ran into a Totodile right after I got to New Bark Town. After Johto was done I went to Hoenn and got a Torchic from Professor Birch for helping him take care of a lost Trapinch. Then came Kalos where I actually stumbled into Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City. After explain to him where I am from he asked if I would help him study mega evolution in order for me to do that he gave me a Chespin. After Kalos I went to Unova. Once in Unova I ran into a very stubborn Snivy, him and I battled and I finally caught him," said Andrew.

The food just arrived after Andrew got finished talking. The waiter handed each of them their meal. They ate, and after that they left the small Café. They left in the direction of the Battle Mansion. As they were walking inside just caught the start of the 6th round match. Which is Cater Williams vs. Andre. It looked like Andre had to call out his pokemon first.

**(Pokemon Battle: Carter Williams vs. Andre)**

"Go Marowak," said Andre.

"Go Samurott," said Carter.

"Marowak use bonemerang,"

"Samurott use ice beam,"

Marowak tossed his bone at Samurott. The bone went right at Samurott, Samurott opened his mouth and sent out a beam of frigid blue ice. Once it made contact with the bone it froze it solid. The bone stopped and crashed to the ground. After the bone fell to the ground Samurott again shot a beam of ice this time his target was Marowak. Marowak could do nothing he just looked as the frigid blue ice came at him. After the attack made contact Marowak was frozen. The ref had to wait at least a two minutes before he will call the match.

"Marowak you have to shatter the ice," shouted Andre.

Even saying that Marowak was still frozen. Andre just looked on as his hope for winning this round got smaller and smaller. Andre flashed a look at his opponent. He showed no emotion he just stood there and waited. After looking at his opponent he looked at the ref, the ref shook his head signifying that he was calling the match.

"Due to the fact that Marowak cannot attack this round is over. Marowak is unable to battle, Samurott wins. Cater you will call out your next pokemon, but before you can we need to defrost Marowak," said the ref.

"If you would allow me to do that," said Lance standing up from his chair.

"You may go right ahead," said the ref.

Lance took off a pokeball from his belt. It was his trustee Dragonite. Lance tossed the pokeball. Dragonite landed onto the arena. Dragonite then looked up at Lance for direction.

"Dragonite use flamethrower," said Lance.

Lance's Dragonite unleashed a powerful stream of fire that once it made contact with the ice it started to melt. After about 2 minutes of working on the ice Marowak was finally free from his icy prison. Marowak walked over to his bone and picked it up. Marowak then walked back over to his trainer.

"Return Samurott," said Carter.

"Return Marowak," said Andre.

This time Carter went first.

"Go Crobat," said Carter.

"Go Poliwrath," said Andre.

"Crobat use air cutter,"

"Poliwrath use protect,"

Poliwrath generated a green shield around himself to protect himself from any real hits. Crobat flapped his four wings. Crobat created razor sharp blades of wind that went right at the protected Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath now use hydro pump,"

"Crobat dodge it then use acrobatics,"

Poliwrath unleashed a stream of cool blue water from his belly at Carter's Crobat. Crobat's speed allowed him to dodge the water attack with ease. After avoiding the water attack Crobat flew at Poliwrath. Crobat again used his speed, but this time he used it to attack multiple times. Poliwrath fell to one knee after taking the hits. Crobat returned to in front of his trainer.

"Crobat finish this battle. Use air cutter one last time,"

Crobat once again flapped his four wings. This created razor sharp blades of wind that went right at Poliwrath. Poliwrath brought up his arms to try to protect himself, but that was meaningless the damage from the attack was still dealt and there was nothing Poliwrath could do about it. After the blades of wind cut Poliwrath he lay flat on his back. The battle was over.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Crobat wins. Carter is the winner," said the ref.

**(After the Battle)**

"You did a great Poliwrath, thanks return," said Andre.

Carter overheard him and walked made a comment that most shouldn't and wouldn't.

"That was his best. You must be a terrible trainer if you think that he actually did good. The whole point of battling is to win and I attended to do so throughout this tournament. I have no competition and I will win it all to prove it," said Carter.

"Why are you being so mean?" asked Andre.

"Well kid your a child in a man's game," responded Carter.

"I maybe one of the youngest here, but that doesn't mean I didn't earn my spot," said Andre.

"I'm more than likely one of the oldest trainers here so I don't care if you earned it or not I'm still going to beat any other trainer and win," said Carter.

Lance heard enough he stood an begun to speak.

"Carter all trainers young and old have a right to be here and we ask you to respect that. If you have a problem with that you can and will leave. This is suppose to be a fun tournament to gather the best of the best," said Lance.

"I can care less about the reason you have gathered everyone here. I'm still going to win and then beat you," said Carter.

"I have heard enough you can either leave the city or be respectful collect your stamp and then leave," said Lance.

"Fine I'll be respectful," said Carter walking over to the ref to get his stamp.

After getting his stamp Carter walked towards the door. Just as he was walking he bumped into Dawn knocking her to the ground. Carter kept on walking. This made Andrew mad, he helped Dawn and walked outside to go say something to Carter. Dawn, Ash, Brock and Serena followed him out. Andrew catches up to him as he walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Carter you have to watch were your walking you knocked over someone. You should have stopped at least and checked if she was ok," said Andrew.

"She was in my way. People get knocked down when your standing in my way," said Carter.

"You could have asked her to move," said Andrew.

"There's places I have to be. It's hard to stop and ask them to move so either I'll knock them down or they'll get out of my way," said Carter.

"There's no rush to get to anywhere," said Andrew.

"When your me, there's always a rush," said Carter.

"To think about it I'm actually glad I'm not you I have friends and respect for others," said Andrew.

"Let me guess your a second rate trainer who got lucky at a League and that's why you're here," said Carter.

"Funny that you mentioned that you weren't talking when I beat you in Sinnoh and in Hoenn," said Andrew.

"Your not that kid. That one is quiet and minded his own business," said Carter.

"When you knocked over my friend it became my business," said Andrew.

"Like I said to the other trainer who got in my way. Your nothing but a lose to me," said Carter.

"I bet you'll be thinking different when I beat you when I get a chance to face you in this tournament," said Andrew.

Carter heard enough. He left back towards the Pokemon Center. Carter is making more rivals then friends here. Andrew calmed down some and then remembered why he was here. He wasn't looking to pick fights he was here to win.

"Dawn you ok?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah I am," answered Dawn.

After this small altercation the five of them had deiced to head towards Stadium one to catch the Paul vs. Alex battle. It was a short walk to the Stadium as it was almost right across the street from the Battle Mansion. After getting to the Stadium they had to wait in line to get inside.

**(In Line)**

"Andrew was he right about you in Sinnoh?" asked Dawn.

"Yes he was. I usually kept to myself, I was quiet, but I was focused at the task at hand. I really wanted to win at that I was shy to," said Andrew.

"You don't seem so quiet know," responded Dawn.

"I'm not. I've meet you, your friends. I enjoy your company," said Andrew.

The line is moving slower and slower as the inched up to the front.

"Why is Carter like that. He isn't even like Paul when Ash was in Sinnoh," said Dawn.

"Carter is just a bully. Who sees that he can't really advance any further and is trying so hard to get somewhere," responded Andrew.

"How many run-ins have you had with?" asked Dawn.

"Not enough to consider him a rival, but enough to know he is actually a good battler," answered Andrew.

They finally made it inside and found their seats just as Eric started to announce the start of the 8th match.

**(Pokemon Battle: Paul vs. Alex)**

"Good afternoon we have a break neck first seven battles, but I can foresee a long battle coming up next. The first trainer is from Veilstone City: Paul. Paul walked out with his hands in his pockets and walked over to the ref. The next trainer from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, Please welcome Alex Mallinger. Before the start of the battle I have to pick on the Champion to my left Cynthia," said Eric.

"So Eric what tough question is it this time?" asked Cynthia.

"You ruining the fun you are not suppose to know the question," answered Eric.

"Then there's no question," responded Cynthia.

"Not yet. For now we will head down to the ref to explain the rules," said Eric.

"Thank you Eric. It is time for the rules: This is a 3 on 3 battle no substitutions, and no mega evolutions. The only way a trainer will switch out his pokemon is at the end of round. This is the best of 2 rounds. A coin toss in the back has determined that Paul will call out his pokemon first. Next round Alex will and if we need to have a third round it will be Paul again. If both trainers are ready we can begin this battle," said the ref.

"I am," said Paul.

"So am I," said Alex.

Magmortar, standby for battle," said Paul.

"Go Jellicent," said Alex.

"Magmortar use flamethrower,"

"Jellicent use scald,"

Magmortar moved his right hand from his side to in front of him. He then tucked his hand in and shot out a stream of fire at Jellicent. Jellicent countered it with a boiling hot stream of water. The two attacks hit one another and made steam. This steam was lifted into the sky. None of the pokemon took any damage.

"Jellicent use shadow ball,"

"Magmortar use fire punch to break the shadow ball then use thunder punch on him,"

Jellicent brought two of his fins up and made a dark purple ball between them. He then shot it at Magmortar. Magmortar's right hand became coated in flames as the shadowy ball came at him he punched and it shattered. After the shadow ball shattered, Magmortar switched from fire punch to thunderpunch. Magmortar then ran at Jellicent. Once he reached Jellicent he hit him with a powerful thunderpunch. Jellicent survived the blow, but did take a fare amount of damage.

"Magmortar use thunderpunch again,"

"Jellicent use scald,"

Thunder once again coursed through Magmortar's right hand. He again ran at Jellicent, this time Jellicent was more prepared and he opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful boiling hot stream of water at Magmortar. The hot water hit Magmortar forcing him to stop and cover his face with his arms. The hot water did a large amount of damage but still Magmortar stood strong and powerful.

"Jellicent use shadow ball,"

Jellicent made a shadowy purple ball in between the two flippers he brought up. He then sent it at Magmortar. Magmortar looked at Paul, all Paul did was shake his head Magmortar knew what that meant to Paul this battle was over. Magmortar took the shadow ball to the body and it sent him to the ground. Magmortar stayed on the ground. The battle was over.

"Magmortar is unable to battle Jellicent wins. Alex will be next to call out his pokemon," said the ref.

"Return Jellicent," said Alex.

"Return Magmortar," said Paul.

"Go Hitmontop," said Alex.

"Honchkrow, standby for battle," said Paul.

"I am going to have to think here how I'm going to land any hits on that Honchkrow," thought Alex.

"Honchkrow use dark pulse,"

"Hitmontop dodge it,"

Honchkrow opened his beak and sent beams of dark energy at Hitmontop. Hitmontop quickly avoided the first few, but it eventually caught to him and he took a powerful hit from it. It looked like it did a lot but it didn't. Alex looked around the arena and his eyes saw some rocks. Alex came up with a creative idea on how he may reach Honchkrow.

"There is some risk to this because if Hitmontop under shoots it he could end up taking a powerful flying attack, but no risk no reward," thought Alex.

"Honchkrow use steel wing,"

"Hitmontop aim for the rock jump off of it and use poison jab on Honchkrow,"

Hitmontop spun over to the rock and hit just correctly to be able to get off the ground. As he was coming at Honchkrow his feet became coated in poison. Honchkrow's wings became coated in a sliver steel. He flew right at Hitmontop who know was airborne now. The worst think had happened Hitmontop just became an easy target for Honchkrow. Hitmontop was unable to land his attack, but he did take a steel wing sending him crashing into the ground.

"Honchkrow use sky attack to finish him,"

Hitmontop struggled to his feet. Once he did he shook off the hit and was ready to battle. Honchkrow flew high into the sky. Honchkrow then dived at Hitmontop, Honchkrow was fiery red color. Hitmontop took the attack right into the belly area it sent him back off the ground. He was only off the ground for seconds before he crashed into the ground again. Hitmontop did not move after crashing to the ground.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, Honchkrow wins," said the ref.

"Sorry Hitmontop I made mistakes," said Alex to himself as he returned Hitmontop.

"Return Honchkrow," said Paul.

"Paul you will call out your next pokemon," reminded the ref.

"Torterra standby for battle," said Paul.

"Go Dragonite," said Alex.

"Torterra use mega drain,"

"Dragonite use extreme speed,"

Dragonite flew at Torterra a near blinding speed. Nor Torterra or Paul could see him. Dragonite attacked Torterra with a couple quick hits that did some but not enough to faze Torterra. All Torterra did was shake his head. Once Dragonite stopped again in front of his trainer. He was meet with three lighter green vines that wrapped around him and started to drain his power. Alex had to think quickly to get his pokemon out of it. Dragonite use some of his strength to finally get free.

"Torterra use frenzy plant,"

"Dragonite wait for an opening then use fire punch,"

Torterra stood up on his hind two legs for a few seconds then slammed them into the ground. Large vines came out of the ground and was coming at Dragonite. Dragonite avoided most if not all of the vines. After doing so Dragonite found his opening and delivered a powerful fire punch that covered one of his paws. Torterra took damage from it but still he stood strong. Torterra was unable to attack for the time being.

"Dragonite use fire punch again,"

Once again Dragonite's right paw became coated in fire. He flew right at Torterra. He delivered a fiery punch to the top of Torterra's head. There was nothing Torterra could do at the moment. Shortly after taking the hit Paul noticed that Torterra was free to attack.

"Torterra use leaf storm,"

Torterra shook a bunch of leaves off the tree on his back. Torterra let out a cry and sent the sharp leaves at spun around Dragonite. Dragonite took a lot of damage from the attack, but it was not nearly enough. The attack weakened Torterra some though.

"Dragonite use earthquake,"

"Torterra use mega drain,"

Dragonite landed on the ground with a thud. This thud caused the ground to shake violently under them. Torterra looked around he could do nothing he was to slow to move. Torterra took damage as he was hit by the rocks coming up from the ground around him. A giant rock appeared in front of Torterra making him unable to use an attack on Dragonite. Torterra just stood there and looked around. Paul was trying to think of a way to destroy the rock in front his Torterra.

"Dragonite use dragon dance,"

Dragonite danced an old mythic dance in the air. This dance made him slightly more powerful and quicker. This just may give Dragonite the edge. Paul still had no answer to break down the rock. He could use frenzy plant to break, but that would make his Torterra a sitting duck to take another damaging fire punch. Paul didn't have much of a choice.

"Torterra use frenzy plant,"

"Dragonite use dragon dance one more time,"

Again Torterra slammed his front two feet into the ground as large vines came out of the ground. These vines shattered the rock in front of him and once the attack was done it left Torterra standing there to do nothing as he waits. Dragonite once again did a mythic dance to increase his speed and power.

"Dragonite use fire punch one last time,"

Dragonite flew at break neck speeds with his right paw coated in flames. Once Dragonite was able to punch Torterra this time Torterra's head hit the ground. Torterra was unable to lift his head off the ground. Paul looked slightly sad by his actions, but that was the only way he knew that could free Torterra and he stands by his actions even though Torterra lost.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Dragonite wins. Alex is the winner," said the ref.

Paul returned Torterra and walked away. Alex returned his Dragonite walked over to the ref and collected his first stamp. He was exited by his first win.

**(After the Battle)**

The five stayed in their seats to watch the last two matches. It was night by time the last two ended. After exiting the Stadium the five of them stood in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Now what?" asked Ash.

"I think I'll do some training behind the Pokemon Center," answered Dawn.

"I'll stay with here," said Andrew.

"I guess I'll go do some training too," said Ash running off with Serena in tow.

"If you don't mind some company Andrew I would like to stay and get to know you better," said Brock.

"Sure that's fine with me," said Andrew.

Andrew and Bock sat on a bench watching Dawn train with Mamoswine.

"Why are you traveling with Dawn?" asked Brock.

"I was only going to travel with to Saffron City at first, but being unsuccessful there in finding Brandon I decided to stay and watch the Contest, I was in awe from the combos I seen and how effective a Coordinator work. After Dawn lost to Zoey she blamed herself. She was in the Pokemon Center there I decided to comfort her," said Andrew.

"Is there more to it then that?" questioned Brock.

"What do you mean?" questioned Andrew in response.

"I mean I seen you stand up to a bully like Carter for her," said Brock.

"I'm her friend and that's what friends are for," responded Andrew.

"I know and see there's something more," said Brock.

"Next your going to say there's something between Ash and Serena," said Andrew.

"You would have to be blind not see there is. Trust me when I say this I know relationships I have gone after almost all the Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's I could. I'm just saying you might want to talk to Dawn about it sooner rather than later. I have been trying to push Ash towards Serena since we got here," said Brock.

"Thanks for advice," said Andrew.

Dawn walks over to them shortly after Andrew responded to Brock.

"Mamoswine is looking stronger and stronger all the time," said Andrew.

"I know he is," said Dawn.

Brock stood up and started to walk away.

"I better find Ash before he works himself to death," said Brock leaving.

As Brock left he looked back at Andrew and mouthed the words talk to her.

"So what did you and Brock?" asked Dawn.

"Just wanted to get to know me better," answered Andrew.

"Is that it?" questioned Dawn.

"Yeah," answered Andrew.

The two of them returned to the hotel room for the evening.

**(On the Beach)**

"Ash come on you battled today and you still want to train," said Serena.

Ash stopped in front of her.

"Come on Serena run with me and my pokemon," said Ash with Pikachu and Sceptile waiting for him.

"I don't know," said Serena teasingly

Ash grabbed her hand they started to run up the beach some. Brock just got there after seeing the two of them stop. He walked over to them.

"Hey Brocko," said Ash.

"You two look tried," said Brock.

"We are we just ran up and down this beach," said Ash.

"Well if you two are done we should head back and get some sleep," said Brock.

After saying that the three of them walked back to the hotel. Serena went into her room where she seen that Iris and May were asleep. And Ash and Brock returned to their room.

**(In a Meeting Room inside the Battle Mansion)**

"Lance the search around the island was unproductive," said Red.

"I found nothing as well," said Steven.

"Maybe we are wrong about this. It could have been a pokemon," said Lance.

"I don't think it is," said Red.

"Then what could it be?" asked Cynthia.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Team Rocket is behind it," said Red.

"Without any proof we cannot say with 100% certainty that it is Team Rocket," said Lance.

"I know a way to find out," said Red.

"How?" asked Lance.

"We should call the International Police and see if Looker and his three colleagues know anything. Maybe they will tell us that Giovanni has reappeared," said Red.

"I agree with that we should call him tomorrow," said Diantha.

"Then it is settled tomorrow I'll call Looker and talk to him," said Lance.

"I'm going to call it a night," said Alder leaving.

He was followed by Cynthia and Steven. Red Lance and Diantha shortly after. Each of them went into their rooms for the evening.

* * *

><p>A new year and new chapter is here. I know I only updated once in December but to think about it I was busy with X-mas and New Years I just fell behind. I am going to pick up where I left off on this story starting this week. I also have great news I have decided to pick up where I left off on my US story. There is a chance I'll have an updated for that tomorrow but if not expect next Friday. I will try to update both stories once a week but if not I will do one this week and the other one next week. I will alternate updates. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like to give you a chance to guess Looker's Colleagues. I will give you one hint and one hint only. Their Nicknames they are right after this.<p>

1. Big Cat (This is a Pokemon)

2. J. Rose

3. Red Head

(These are characters from the anime and not charters I made up. I did come nicknames.)

* * *

><p>(w): Means this trainer won<p>

**Stadium 1:**

Match 1: Samson (w) vs. Kingston

Match 2: Joel (w) vs. Diego

Match 3: Lilla (w) vs. Lexi

Match 4: Summer (w) vs. Dean

Match 5: Aj (w) vs. Tucker

Match 6: Mark (w) vs. Emmerson

Match 7: Seth (w) vs. Dane

Match 8: Alex Mallinger (w) vs. Paul

Match 9: Calvin (w) vs. Jasper

Match 10: Ali (w) vs. Callen

**Stadium 2:**

Match 1: Carl (w) vs. Cody

Match 2: Beckett (w) vs. Milo

Match 3: Olive (w) vs. Zane

Match 4: Ivan (w) vs. Catherine

Match 5: Cassidy (w) vs. Talla

Match 6: Spencer (w) vs. Winter

Match 7: Reid (w) vs. Beau

Match 8: Ashley (w) vs. Griffin

Match 9: Kenzie (w) vs. Zara

Match 10: Andrea (w) vs. Gage

**Stadium 3:**

Match 1: Axel (w) vs. Cash

Match 2: Amir (w) vs. Troy

Match 3: Erin (w) vs. Elle

Match 4: Shane (w) vs. Elsa

Match 5: Matteo (w) vs. Kyliee

Match 6: Annie (w) vs. Leon

Match 7: Gemma (w) vs. Lana

Match 8: Paxton (w) vs. June

Match 9: Noelle (w) vs. Enzo

Match 10: Johnny (w) vs. Nadia

**Stadium 4:**

Match 1: Ash Ketchum (w) vs. Simon

Match 2: Megan (w) vs. Daisy

Match 3: Nico (w) vs. Knox

Match 4: Devin (w) vs. Lia

Match 5: Vera (w) vs. Jay

Match 6: Quinn (w) vs. Amber

Match 7: Maci (w) vs. Cruz

Match 8: Hanna (w) vs. Brayn

Match 9: Ahmad (w) vs. Luke

Match 10: River (w) vs. Clark

**Stadium 5:**

Match 1: Shelby (w) vs. Lane

Match 2: Gia (w) vs. Drake

Match 3: Walker (w) vs. Teddy

Match 4: Erik (w) vs. Emilio

Match 5: Tate (w) vs. Maddie L.

Match 6: Rory (w) vs. Elsie

Match 7: Rhett (w) vs. Millie

Match 8: Rosalie (w) vs. Daniella

Match 9: Atticus (w) vs. Carly

Match 10: Marshall (w) vs. Harmony

**Stadium 6:**

Match 1: Aana (w) vs. Jayden

Match 2: Chloe (w) vs. Charlotte

Match 3: Clara (w) vs. Cora

Match 4: Bently (w) vs. Elena

Match 5: Mya (w) vs. Maggie

Match 6: Carter Williams (w) vs. Andre

Match 7: Zander (w) vs. Angel

Match 8: Valerie (w) vs. Louise

Match 9: Clayton (w) vs. Prince

Match 10: Martin (w) vs. Alicia


End file.
